A Demon Musician
by puppetmasterkat
Summary: I'm different, I don't belong anywhere. So why Kurama? Why do you try and save me? Is it because of who I was or is it because of who I am? I'm a monster. A demon musician who should rot in the coldest corners of hell. So please, let me do this. Let me pay for the sins I have done. This story contains stuff from Freefonix which I don't own! I also don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either!
1. A little introduction

This story you are about to read is not at all like the ones told before. Ok, maybe a little like others but that isn't what I am aiming at here.

Before you read I would like to tell you somethings.

Music is a powerful thing. It can tell someone about the past or open an idea up for the future. A simple song can heal a wounded heart or make it worse. In this story however music is something more. You may know twelve notes in music but instead there is one more. The thirteenth note.

There is two types of this note. The pure thirteenth note and the chaos thirteenth note. I am a guardian of the pure thirteenth note, one of the only left alive after that day.

There is something else you should know about me too.

I am reincarnated demon.


	2. 1 - Shizuka Takenada

"Ah, Kurama, Hiei, your here." Koenma stated as the two stood in front of him. Six months has passed since the two had stolen the three artefacts from King Yama's vault and now were trying to clean their record.

"I believe you wanted to see us?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei stood still in front of the toddler prince. Koenma looked up from the file he was reading and studied the two demons that stood opposite of his desk.

"Yes, perfect timing. I have a job for the two of you and if you complete it then the rewards will be in your favour." Koenma said, closing the folder he was reading. Picking up his remote, he activated the large screen that was behind the boys. A picture of a girl with a human appearance appeared.

Pale skin was framed by slightly thick shoulder length black hair. A few strands falling fell in between passive blue eyes that held a few specks of purple. Pale pink lips were pulled back into a smirk

"This is Shizuka Takenada, someone who is very strong and owes me a favour. I want you two to go find her and then head straight to a portal which will lead you to the city of Ghosts and Apparitions. There you will help Yusuke and his friend Kuwabara with his job concerning the Four Saint Beasts. If you do this plus a few other jobs in the future then consider your criminal folders wiped clean." Koenma informed the two.

Kurama and Hiei nodded their heads in understanding. "One more thing," Koenma said before picking up a small cream coloured envelope. "Give this to her if she seems uninterested, it may just change her mind."

* * *

In a forest in Japan, a lone flute was heard as a female figure slowly walked throughout the tall trees. The person's footsteps were slow, the forest seemingly quiet as if listening to her play.

The girl wore an off the shoulders long sleeve dark purple shirt over a black tank top, the cuffs of the purple shirt flaring out slightly and stopping at her knuckles. Her pants were black leather, the light shining off them. To complete the look she wore ankle black boots and a silver studded black belt with a bat buckle on it

The girl came to a halt, the music she playing paused suddenly. "If you want to attack me by surprise you should consider hiding yourself better." She said, her voice quiet but strong.

Turning around she faced Kurama and Hiei who jumped out from a tree. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, her features schooled and not revealing any surprise as she slipped the flute into her shirts right sleeve. She didn't remove her hand though and rested it there.

"Are you Shizuka?" Kurama asked causing the girl to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Yes, my guess is either you want to kill me or Koenma sent you." She replied calmly.

_**'Keep your guard up kid.'**_ A male voice spoke out but only one person heard it. _'Don't worry about me Kuro; you should be worried about them.'_ She thought back.

"Hm," The shorter boy said, crossing his arms. "Koenma wants your help." He told her, causing Shizuka to scoff. "I gave up working for that toddler years ago." She told them, turning around and walking away.

Kurama took out the envelope, tossing it as if it was a shuriken at the female who caught it with her index and middle finger on her left hand. Pausing, she opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

After reading the letter Shizuka sighed, raising her hand up rubbing her forehead. "I really hate that toddler." She mumbled, gaining a snort from Kuro. _**'You and me both.'**_ He said in agreement.

Turning around, Shizuka looked at the two demons. "Can you fill me on the situation on the way, Koenma wouldn't have asked for my help if it wasn't important." She asked, gaining a nod from the red head.

"Of course, let me introduce myself. My name is Kurama and this is Hiei." Kurama said as he introduced himself. "If you're done we need to get going. The quicker we get this done the better." Hiei grumbled, getting a chuckle from Kurama and nod from Shizuka.

* * *

**Shizuka P.O.V**

Jumping through the portal Koenma had open for us, the three of us landed on a branch in a tree on the outskirts of the city. Due to our arrival many low level demons that were attacking the two we were supposed to helping ran away.

"It seems you could use some help." Kurama stated in observation. "If those nothings were too much for you we're going to have some serious trouble." Hiei added shortly after. Lightning flashed in the sky behind us, making the two get a glimpse of us before we jumped out of the tree.

Landing in front of them I quickly looked over their appearance. One was wearing a green school jumpsuit with black shoes, his black hair was gel backed and his brown eyes looked at us in slight suspicion. The other boy was taller by at least a head and had orange curly hair that was in a punk style; his outfit was similar to the other boys but was blue instead.

"Well, well, well, the thieves." The boy in green said, more directly looking at Hiei and Kurama. "Well what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"The toddler knew that you wouldn't have been able to complete this on your own so he got us to go along with you." I informed the confused boy, making him turn to look at me.

"And who are you exactly?" He asked as if he just noticed me. "Shizuka Takenada, as I said Koenma thought you might need extra help so he got me to come along on this mission." I replied, crossing my arms while cocking my hip out slightly to the left.

That caused him to chuckle slightly. "I guess Koenma heard me complaining, the name's Yusuke Urameshi." He said before turning to look at his friend. "Hey Kuwabara let me introduce you to these guys. That's Hiei, and his name is Kurama. The girl here is Shizuka."

"I don't have a clue on what's going on but it sure is nice to have a helping hand." Kuwabara said, stepping forward as he gave a goofy smile.

"Helping, is not the right word." Hiei said, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to look at him in confusion. "Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle I suggest you let us for the work. As far as I'm concerned we're babysitting." Kurama chuckled to himself at what Hiei said while I just rolled my eyes.

"Listen you puny jerk face! I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way!" Kuwabara stated loudly, bending slightly down to Hiei.

"Lets avoid fighting, you're not worth it." Hiei said bluntly as he looked up at Kuwabara. The boy tried to punch Hiei but fell to the ground as Hiei sped forward and got closer to Yusuke.

"But you detective are a different story. I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning." Hiei continued, looking Yusuke in the eye as he said this. Kuwabara went to punch Hiei in the back of the head but only fell forward as Hiei returned to his original spot. _'This is getting ridiculous.'_ I thought, getting a hum of agreement from Kuro. _**'You're telling me.'**_ He replied

"Hiei we must face this current business before you start your own." Kurama reminded Hiei. "Don't worry three eyes if we survive this I'll be glad to take you on." Yusuke replied cockily as he smirked.

"Now is this a perfect team or what!" Yusuke said. _'I will be lucky enough if I don't try and kill any of them first by the way this is going.' _I thought, this causing Kuro to laugh.

With that said we all started walking towards Maze castle to where the Four Saint Beast waited for our arrival. The entrance to the castle looked to that similar of a skull; hollowed out eyes and nostrils with the entrance itself being an open mouth with a pair of fang like teeth at the top.

"Wow, this looks homey." Yusuke commented as we stood at the entrance. _**'Keep a look out for traps Shizuka.'**_ Kuro informed me, making me 'hm' in reply.

"Soooo, I guess were just going to walk right on in?" Kuwabara asked a bit unsure.

"Any prize is worth having usually requires a risk." Kurama commented, getting a nod from me. _'Wise words, sounds like he talks from experience.' _I thought.

"I say that we make them come out here and fight us out front like they're not a bunch of sissies." Kuwabara said, hands in pocket as he talked as if it was another street fight.

"Your sense of strategy is amazing." Hiei replied sarcastically, causing Kuwabara to turn his head towards the small demon.

"Are you talking to me you runt boy?!" Kuwabara shouted, causing Yusuke to tense and grit his teeth as he stood right next to the shouting boy. "Let's go." He ground out, most likely annoyed as he walking forward with us close behind.

"Why did I agree to this?" I questioned myself quietly, sighing at the end. Kurama must have heard me caused he chuckled slightly in amusement making me look at him out of the corner of my eye before smirking as we walked down the stone hallway. Before we reached the end of the hallway, a large flying purple eye with wings and tentacles and a yellow iris flew towards us, causing some to gasp.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." It said, its voice high pitched. "Whoa, it talked." Kuwabara stated in amazement. _'Way to state the obvious.'_ I thought, trying not to roll my eyes.

"Those who entered the Maze Castle must be trialled by the Gate of Betrayal." The eye informed the group.

"What do you mean trialled?" Yusuke asked his eyes narrowing on the eye. The eye didn't reply as it quickly flew away from out of the hallway into the open room at the end. Once there, a small section of the wall moved revealing a brown lever. Using one of its tentacles, the eye pulled the lever down.

Instantaneously the hallway began to tremble. "Urameshi, why did you have to ask?" Kuwabara asked, his head turning as he looked around.

Looking up, I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling. "The ceiling!" I shouted in warning, causing the others to gasp and look up as the ceiling started to shake before falling down on us.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Everyone braced their hands as the weight fell on them. Everyone's arms trembling slightly at the weight of thing. _'It's heavy.'_ Shizuka grunted mentally, already feeling the strain of it as sweat dripped down her face_. __**'Stay strong Shizuka.'**_Kuro told her._ 'Not like I have a choice._' She replied snarky.

"Heavy, isn't it?" The eye asked, chuckling in amusement at their particular. The eye soon began to explain the purpose of the trap and how only one can escape, that being why it's called the gates of betrayal. Teamwork won't work to keep it up forever and none of the five could hold it forever.

"Wait till I get my hands on that bat thing!" Kuwabara shouted, glaring at the spot the eye thing was. Kuwabaras' knee suddenly gave a little, causing more of the ceiling to fall down on everyone else. "Stay focused on the weight or you will kill us all!" Hiei told him.

"Oh sure, blame me. I'm sure I-" "Shut your mouth right now the both of you." Shizuka growled out, gritting her teeth as she held up the ceiling. "Fight some other time when our lives aren't at risk!" She continued, stressing on the 'aren't' part in particular.

"This has always been my favourite part of the trial." The eyeball said, flying into the fives eyesight once more. "The part where you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceilings weight. But of course the best is your eyes, seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation. Thinking? Questioning yourself? How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us as we'll be left flattened? Or should I be the one?"

"Just, ignore that, punk." Kuwabara told the others, sweat dripping down his face in concentration. "If we just stick together-" As Kuwabara said this the ceiling dropped down even more them, causing them to crouch a little lower. "And if anybody tries to run I swear I'll drag them back myself." He threatened.

"Ha! And you would think it would be noble if we all die as a team." Hiei said, making Kuwabara agree as that was what he was thinking. "Here is a thought, just shut up and find a way out." Yusuke told them, Kuwabara in particular as he sent the taller teen a side look.

Yusuke looked at the switch before turning to the smallest in the group. "Hiei! You're a lot faster than any of us, we will hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch." Yusuke told Hiei.

"You crazy?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, looking at Yusuke. "We can't trust that guy! Just look, he doesn't care at all about us!" He continued.

"Your ugly friend has a good point detective." Hiei said, ignoring Kuwabara's next comment about him. "Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you; maybe I'll handle that now." He asked.

"Yeah but I don't think quick deaths are your style." Yusuke replied smirking. A red glow then started to surround Yusuke. "I'll let out all the spirit power I have left to buy us a little time while you run to the switch. Just don't trip." Yusuke explained to him. "I trust you now go!"

In a burst of speed Hiei let go of the ceiling, causing a little more weight to fall on the others as Yusuke used his spirit energy to keep most of it up. The ceiling went down another inch, causing the flying eye to laugh.

When Hiei arrived at the switch he raised his hand to pull it when he paused, his eyes widening as he turned his head towards the others. "What's the deal?! Pull the stupid switch already!" Kuwabara screamed at him.

Shizuka grunted in pain as she went to one knee, extending her arms up fully above her head as she tried to keep the ceiling up. Looking at Hiei, her eyes narrowed when she saw the eyeball next to him, most likely trying to make him change his mind.

Hiei turned around fully to face the others, his head bowed as he chuckled. "What are you laughing about?!" Kuwabara shouted at him.

"Take a guess you fool." Hiei replied, making the orange haired boy curse him. "Yes, you find amusement in their pain. Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams!" The eye exclaimed before laughing.

The ceiling went down some more, causing those still trapped under the ceiling to squat or go on their knees. "Hiei!" Kuwabara cried out in desperation but the small demon ignored it.

"A wise choice, the boulder would have crushed you anyway." The eyeball said as it turned its back to fly away. Hiei glared at the demon eye before using his speed to in front of it as it turned slightly away. "Thanks for the clue!" He shouted before slashing it vertically with his sword, wounding it enough to not kill it.

Rushing back over to the lever, Hiei pulled the switch up causing the ceiling to stop its descent on the others. "He came through!" Yusuke exclaimed, everyone looking at Hiei only to watch as a gigantic boulder fell on him. "Hiei!" Yusuke shouted in worry as the others gasped.

The four crawled out from underneath the ceiling to see Hiei standing on top of the boulder, looking at the wounded eye. "Tell your masters, this is their chance to beg for mercy!" He told the eye in warning as it flew away.

After a few moments Yusuke let out a large sigh in relief. "Hey are you alright?" Kuwabara asked, turning his head to look at him. "Oh yeah, I just can't feel my arms right now." Yusuke replied, lightly hand chopping his own shoulders to get feeling in them.

_'That was a little close for comfort.'_ Shizuka thought, holding her right shoulder as she rolled it in a circle, loosening the joint. _**'You're telling me. I really don't want to die again anytime soon.'**_ Kuro replied. _'If I remember correctly I was the one who died. You are just a reflection of my past life, being only a little of what I once was.' _ She told Kuro, getting a chuckle in reply._** 'Details, details.'**_ He replied.

"I knew you would come through for us you punk." Yusuke said to Hiei, snapping Shizuka out from her mental debate. Walking over to the short demon, Yusuke gave him a grin as he put his right hand on Hiei's shoulder who just gave him a blank look. "But you did have me worried, hell of an actor. You know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends."

"Hn, friends are just a crutch for the weak." Hiei replied, turning around as he walked away. "And I wasn't acting." He added quickly at the end.

"Say what?" Kuwabara said, confused at what Hiei said. "Don't confuse it the only reason I saved you was because I might need your help." Hiei said, turning around to point at Yusuke before walking once more.

It's his way of saying you're welcome. You will learn." Kurama explained to the others. "Right." Yusuke said, dragging it out. "Well, he still ticks me off." Kuwabara commented.

"Let's just go, we still haven't gone into the castle yet." Shizuka said, walking past the others and following Hiei.


	3. 2 - Spirit Beast Genbu

***The healing song mentioned is just the one from Zelda (which I don't own)**

* * *

**Shizuka P.O.V**

The five of us were walking down a hall, going further into Maze Castle. Lucky for me at the moment none of the boys, some in particular, haven't started arguing yet.

We came to a pause though when a ringing noise was heard. Kuwabara jumped back in surprise, screaming a little in shock, while Yusuke pulled out the cause of the noise.

"What is that thing? Is it safe?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, getting over his shock. "It's just the communication mirror I got from Botan." Yusuke told him before flipping it over.

I ignored Yusuke's conversation with Botan as I started talking with Kuro. _'Any idea what we're up against?'_ I asked. _**'I'm you remember, if I know anything it's what you know.'**_He answered, causing me to roll my eyes mentally. _'Yes but I don't remember every little thing I read, you do remember._' I replied, getting a sigh in reply. Kuro didn't reply causing me to sigh quietly out loud.

"Kurama, what do you know about these Four Saint people? Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows and I didn't have a chance to ask her." I heard Yusuke ask Kurama, making me look there way.

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid." Kurama answered. "Ever since the barrier wall was raised around this city, Spirit World intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

This caused me to snort softly. "Well that was stupid on their account." I commented but no one really payed attention too.

"What do you know" Kuwabara asked him, snapping slightly. "Let's just say, when you see their bodies you may be very surprised." Kurama informed him.

"Terrified." A deep male voice said, startling me as I spun around to try and find the source of the voice. "Isn't that more like it?" He continued.

"Who said that?" Kuwabara asked nervously. _'It must be one of the four beasts.'_ I thought, my eyes darting to everywhere. The voice let out a laugh. "There's a door behind you, please, take it." It said, making us all turn to indeed see a door there and I'm sure it wasn't there before.

Kuwabara and Yusuke pushed the doors open, revealing a dark stone room with only torches hanging off wall baskets as it only sources of light. "Be careful, this could be a trap." I mumbled quietly to the others as we walked into the room only a little.

Yusuke grabbed one of the sticks from the torches and threw it onto the opposite side of the room, revealing a large demon completely made of stone, its face reminding me one similar to an ogre.

"Welcome trespassers." He said, chuckling slightly. "I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?" He asked us.

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint, I'm lost." Yusuke's comment made me smirk. _**'That boy's a smart ass.' **_Kuro commented, getting a mental nod from me in agreement.

"This stairwell is only way to the castle tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged there once you've stopped breathing!" With that, Genbu's tail went in the air before slamming itself into the ground next to him, moving it to reveal a small crater. "Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely."Genbu suggested as if he cared when we knew he wanted to kill us.

"He's a rock Urameshi! How are we supposed to fight against a talking rock?!" Kuwabara shouted in panic, pointing at Genbu. Kurama took a step forward. "I will fight him." He told us.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked him slight concern.

"It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without first knowing his power." Kurama told Yusuke, turning to look at us. "Besides I can't let Hiei take all the credit for this mission now can I." He added before turning back towards Genbu and walking forward.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that too."Genbu said, grinning maliciously. "Hey wouldn't we be better off lurking him back to that drop down ceiling or something?!" Yusuke shouted at him but was ignored.

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama." Hiei stated, making Yusuke look at him confused. "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch, he is more cut throat then I am when it comes to battle and unbelievably precise." Hiei explained to Yusuke, making me raise an eyebrow when I looked at Kurama.

'_Hearing is something different to seeing. Let's see how good you are Kurama._' I thought, watching as Kurama offered to let Genbu make the first move.

Both stood still, Kurama waiting patiently for Genbu to make the first move. Seeing something odd, I turned my attention to Genbu to see his tail sinking in the ground. Yusuke must have seen the same thing as he soon warned Kurama.

Kurama got the warning too late though as the tail raised itself from the ground behind Kurama. Moving fast, the tail strike forward as Kurama turned to face it. When Kurama tried to jump out of its way, the tail slashed his chest horizontally and causing blood to fall.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted as Kurama landed on the floor in a crouch facing Genbu_. 'That must have hurt.' _I thought, my hand going into my right sleeve as I held the wooden flute, keeping it hidden.

Genbu's tail went back into the ground as he laughed. "Thanks to my bodies' structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail. And since this whole chamber's made of stone I have you surrounded. There's nowhere to run!" He stated as Kurama stood, holding his wound.

"Aw, man now he's wounded." Yusuke muttered, worried. "Maybe we should help?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama turned his head towards us. "There is no need. I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again."

Genbu scoffed at what the redhead said. "Wait until you see the full extent of my power! Then you won't be so confident." Kurama did nothing as we watched Genbu sink into the stone ground, even after Kuwabara yelled at him to do something.

I didn't stress though I was on alert for any sign of Genbu._ 'He most likely will do the same thing he did with his tail again, this time with his whole body though.' _I thought, my eyes darting to each shadowed spot of the room.

Genbu leapt up from the ground behind Kurama, yelling as he did. Raising a fist back Genbu aimed a fist at where Kurama stood but only for him to jump in the air. While in the air Genbu's tail came at fast speed towards Kurama from a different spot on the floor.

"Watch for the tail!" Yusuke shouted in warning at him. Genbu aimed at another punch at Kurama only to miss as he jumped into the air once more before flipping out of the way from the behind attack from the tail.

Genbu disappeared once more as Kurama landed in a crouch, holding his wounded side once more. Kurama jumped backwards just before Genbu leapt from the spot just in front of him, flipping and turning as to avoid the tail that chased after him.

Genbu's laughter filled the space as he sunk back into the floor. Kurama stood tense as he waited for the next attack. "You'll never defeat me by just running away."Genbu commented.

"Yes Genbu. I believe you're right." I heard Kurama said as he flipped his hair, pulling a…. rose out? _'That's a weird weapon.'_ I thought, Kuro remained silent though instead of commenting.

"A flower?" Yusuke asked confused. "That's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over I don't think that's a good idea." Kuwabara added, slightly creeped out. Hiei only chuckled softly.

"It's no ordinary flower." Kurama told us, his energy spiking slightly as the petals fell off the flower and danced around the room causing its fragrance to spread. "Rose whip!" The stem of the flower extended in Kurama's right hand, the thorns growing slightly in size as it formed a spiked whip.

'_What a beautiful smell.' _I thought, taking a breath of the fragrant air. When Kuro didn't say anything I frowned slightly._ 'Kuro, are you alright?'_ I asked, only getting silence. _**'... I'm fine. It's just this smell from the rose seems familiar is all.'**_He replied softly in a confused way. I didn't reply though as my eyebrows creased in confusion as I realised he was correct, the smell did seem familiar.

I ignored the argument between Kuwabara and Yusuke as I turned my attention back onto to the fight."You still don't understand. What good will that fancy whip do if you don't know where I am?" Genbu said to Kurama who stood there calmly.

"Yes, not being able to find you is a problem." Kurama admitted, nodding his head once. "Urgh, you just can't be scared can you? Well, I'll soon change that!"Genbu said, his anger getting the better of him slightly.

It was quiet as we waited for Genbu to attack. "Found you!" Kurama said, jumping into the air and preparing his whip just as Genbu came out of ceiling and dived for him.

"Rose whip lash!" Kurama says as he swings his whip repeatedly at Genbu, slicing the demon into many pieces with the thorns on the whip. Pieces of Genbu landed on the floor in a heap as Kurama passed by him and landed on his feet.

"Urgh! How did you find me?!" Genbu asked angrily, his decapitated head looking at the red head in shock. "You're smell." Kurama replied simply. "After filling the room with the roses sweet aroma, your putrid odour was easy for me to find."

"Well that's no fair. Why is it none of my fights ever end that quick." Yusuke complained as we walked over to Kurama. "Beat him with one blow! Now that's what I call a wimp!" Kuwabara added.

"You idiots, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you would have fought, you would die in under a minute." Hiei responded to what the other boys said.

I rolled my eyes as another argument sprung between Hiei and Kuwabara. "How is your wound Kurama?" I asked, looking at the wound before looking back at his face. "Its fine, the wound isn't too deep and I can walk with it." He replied, making me nod.

"I'll heal it once we get away from here but for now let's go up the staircase." I stated, turning to the rest with the last part of what I said. Yusuke nodded his head and started to walk that way when Kurama gasped.

"It seems my fight is not over." Kurama told us. Hearing a rattling noise, I turned my head to see Genbu reassemble himself. _'Well that's just great._' I thought.

"You can disassemble me all you like; I'll come back together every time. Actually it makes for a really nice attack!" With that said, Genbu's arms separated with them and his head aiming at Kurama.

"Rose whip lash!" Kurama said as he swung his whip around at the pieces, causing the pieces to break.

"Hehehe, want to try again?" Genbu asked, completely unaffected as he reassembled himself. Kurama turned around to face Genbu as the stone demon spoke once more, "Let's end this! How would you like to be stoned to death?!"

Pulling the same move he did last time, Genbu sent parts of himself at Kurama who jumped in the air and right into the middle of the stone mix. When the attack passed, Kurama fell on the floor.

Yusuke shouted a warning at him as the stones that just attacked Kurama went for another wrong. This time, instead of dodging the stones or using his whip Kurama stood there as the attack passed him. _'I wonder what he tried to grab.'_ I thought curiously as I noticed he outstretched his arm to grab something in front of him during the attack.

"You're not even fighting back now, those blows must have made you insane." Genbu said as he started to reassemble himself. This caused Kurama to chuckle slightly. "Yes I'm sure of it now you're laughing at nothing."

I placed my right over my mouth to hide the small chuckle at the predicament with Genbu. His head was upside down and at the opposite end of the front of his body. "W-wait, how did you get on the ceiling? Urgh, what's wrong?" Genbu asked confused as Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ah! What did you do to me?!" Genbu shouted furiously.

Kurama pulled out a small glowing red stone from behind his back for all of us to see. _'Ah, that was what he was trying to grab.'_ I thought, removing my hand away from my face although I was still smirking.

"I took this." Kurama said simply as he held the stone. "Urgh, what's that?" Genbu asked confused. _**'How does he not know? It is a part of him right?'**_Kuro asked me but I ignored it as I was trying to listen to what Kurama was saying.

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain," _**'That is if he has a brain.'**_ Kuro said, snorting at the end. _'Shut up Kuro.'_ I replied. "It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together. It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find." Kurama explained.

"You can't do this! Give it back to me!" Genbu demanded but Kurama only threw the stone in the air. "Farwell." Kurama said before slashing it with his whip, causing the stone to break and Genbu to explode into little pieces.

"I don't think he liked that." Kuwabara said as he looked at where Genbu once stood. "Good work Kurama." Yusuke praised only to get in reply as Kurama fell on his knees.

We all quickly jogged over to the fallen boy. "If Kurama is injured then we are going to have some problems." Hiei said as I knelt down next to Kurama.

"I'm sorry Yusuke." Kurama told the human. "Nah, you've earned yourself a break any way." Yusuke replied, giving him a thumbs up. "Let me see your wound Kurama." I said, my left hand going into my right sleeve and pulling out my flute.

"Alright," Kurama said as he moved his hand away, allowing me to see his wounded side. After quickly looking at it, I nodded before lifting up flute for the others to see as soon began to play a gentle healing song.*****

As I played, purple energy surrounded me before flowing out of the flute in gentle waves. The waves head towards Kurama, wrapping around his wounded side and glowing slightly. When I stopped playing, the purple energy disappeared to reveal only a light pink mark where his wound was.

"Wow, that's freaky." Kuwabara commented, making me shake my head slightly in amusement. "It was just a simple healing song. Nothing much." I replied, standing up. "Just because I healed it doesn't mean you should be careful with it Kurama." I continued looking at the now standing red head.

"Of course, thank you." Kurama said, bowing his head slightly as he smiled. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I said quickly, looking away. Without another word we started walking towards the staircase, heading deeper into the tower.


	4. 3 - The white tiger Byakko

***Every time a character sings I will be underlining the lyrics. The song used in this song is the same one Sugar Che sings in Freefonix though I changed some of lyrics to fit the context of the story better.**

* * *

**Shizuka P.O.V**

As we were walking in the tower, Yusuke suggested for us to take a little break. "Kurama. How terrible is that wound?" Yusuke asked him. Kurama looked down at his wound which he had covered with his hand. "It hurts a little but it should be fine." Kurama replied.

"He's fine but he is no shape to fight meaning that we only have four fighters left and one of them is worthless." Hiei commented, belittling what power Kuwabara has as he did.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff." Kuwabara said, not knowing that he was him Hiei was talking about. "I believe he was talking about you." I commented, not really caring, from my spot by the open window as I looked out at the landscape.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something." Kuwabara said, making me turn slightly away from the window so I could see what was happening. "Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara shouts, focusing his spirit energy in his hands and causing orange spirit energy solidifies into a sword.

"Hey watch it!" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara pointed the sword at him. "You see what I've learned Urameshi? I don't need to use the tip of that sword to make it work anymore." Kuwabara said, grinning as he started to chuckle. "It's just my pure energy, and I bet it can kick the crap out of your spirit gun." He continued smugly.

"That depends on what finger I use." Yusuke commented, flipping him the bird. "Well, as it turns out he's only partially worthless." Hiei said, going back from his earlier comment.

"Okay, wanna die?!" Kuwabara shouted in anger. "Hm, go ahead and try it." Hiei replied, smirking.

"Grow up the both of you." I suggested in annoyance, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, yeah, let him live. I'm sure he'll be saying sorry when he sees what else I can do." Kuwabara said, pointing the sword at Hiei before pointing it up. "Sword get long." At Kuwabara's command the sword extended in length, crashing into the ceiling.

"Wow, it even comes with a spear attachment." Yusuke said as Kuwabara began chuckling once more. "I can make it any size I want it to be." Kuwabara informed us as the sword retracted in size and disappeared.

"I know when Genbu showed up I got a little, what's the word? Freaked. But that's not gonna happen from now on my friends. Because Kuwabara's got the good stuff." After he finished saying this, Kuwabara fell to the ground causing me to sigh in annoyance.

"I'm fighting the next beast, agreed?" I mumbled to Hiei as I looked at Kuwabara. "Agreed." He replied as we watched Yusuke get up in Kuwabara's face. Yusuke's communicator started ringing once more as Botan called, giving him an update with the Makai insects.

The room soon began to tremble as a loud roar was heard, causing us to gasp. My body wobbled slightly as I tried to balance and not fall over. Parts of the ceiling started to break apart due to the power behind the roar.

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound but I have a hunch it's our next enemy." Kuwabara said as Yusuke hanged up on Botan.

"That, sounds like Byakko, and he doesn't sound very pleased." Kurama informed us. "Let's go." Yusuke said as we started running down the hallway towards the source of the roar, the ceiling collapsing behind us.

We ran up a small towers stair case to the top revealing a large open area. At the opposite end was a large white tiger with a long green main of hair. Yellow scleras with red eyes were narrowed at us in anger as the beast snarled. He wore a type of caveman clothing that was yellow with red patches and had matching leg wear.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory." Byakko told us, roaring once more from the little tower he stood on. "It's huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed, fear laced deep in his voice. "It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo." Yusuke commented dryly, my eyes rolling once more.

"I'll fight him." I said, taking a step forward in front of everyone. "Hey, back off! Didn't I say I was taking the next one?!" Kuwabara shouted as I turned my head to look at him. Before he could a step pass me I quickly outstretched my arm and blocked his pathway.

"Kuwabara you are unprepared and not ready to fight a demon at the current level you are. Do not do something foolish that will only risk your life." I hissed at him as Kuwabara stared at me with anger. "What are you saying here girl! That I'm a coward or something?!" He shouted, balling his fists up.

"I'm not saying you're a coward Kuwabara, it takes either bravery or lots of foolishness to come here to help Yusuke but you won't be able to help him here so step aside and allow me to battle kitty boy over there." I said in a gentler tone. Kuwabara stayed silent for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright," He said before taking a step back towards the others.

"Don't think you're dominate just because you tore up Genbu. He was weak! He could talk to the demons in the city by going through the castle walls that is why we didn't kill him ourselves. But I am a real beast; I have been caged in this place for too long. Without prey, without bones, without blood! Until now. Humans, I will rip you apart and eat you myself!" Byakko shouted, the last part directed at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Gee, how nice." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Hiei, Kurama, Shizuka." I tensed a little when Byakko said my name. "I'll feed your bodies to the Fugaki!" Byakko said before releasing another roar, one more powerful than the last. The ground crumbled around us making a narrow bridge towards the tiger before coming towards a large oval shape fighting area. "It's a long way to the ground." Byakko told us. "I'll send you all there unless you fight me. Of course, your weak bodies will be broken either way."

"Let's get this over with." I grumbled, slowly walking forward in long strides. "Do you really think you can beat him?" I heard Hiei ask making me turn my head a little to face the boys. "Of course, it wasn't just because of my flute that toddler wanted me here and I've been itching for a good fight."

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"You don't believe you can overpower me with this woman can you?" Byakko asked the boys of the team as Shizuka continued to walk calmly forward. Her calmness caused Byakko to growl a little in anger.

"Come on kitty," Shizuka taunted, coming to a pause as she stood in front of Byakko. Her feet stood slightly apart, her arms resting by her sides. "I want a good fight out of this. I've been waiting to hit something and you seem like a good candidate."

It was silent for a moment before Byakko started laughing at Shizuka, making the girls eyebrow twitch. "You won't be able to get near me. I can tear you into pieces with nothing but the hairs on my mane." Byakko said before pulling four green strands of hair and blowing on them.

The hair started to glow before with a flash of light, four purple tiger like beast with small horns on their heads surrounded Shizuka._ 'Does he really think that will beat me?' _She thought, raising an eyebrow at the beast that snarled at her.

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me they are hungry, and you are the perfect new meat." Byakko explained to the girl with slight humour. "They don't like sharing either so you may be in the middle of a little tug-of-war."

When he finished speaking, one of the beasts jumped at Shizuka. Jumping into the air, her body twisting around as she spun like flipped coin, she landed on the snarling creatures furred back. A silver sickle appeared in her right hand as she drew it back fully before launching it forward, digging the front blade deeply into the thick skull. Blood splashed from the wound, the beast giving a shrill cry of pain. Swinging the long, thin chain connecting to the end of the sickle around the demons neck, Shizuka grabbed the end of the chain, her legs tensing as she leapt off its back. Landing on the ground she spun the chain and creature around as it was a lasso before releasing it, causing it to tumble and turn before crashing in the ground. This all happening in less than 30 seconds.

Landing on her feet, Shizuka stood proud and tall, another chained sickle appearing in her left and right hand. A vicious smirk was on her face as she raised her right hand up straight. "Let's play boys!" She announced, charging straight at the other beasts that still stood.

Watching from the side lines, the boys could only watch in amazement. "She's strong." Hiei commented as they watched Shizuka duck under the attack of one before spin kicking at another creature who tried to attack her from her left.

"It's almost as if she is dancing." Kurama added, his voice slightly far away as he studied the blades in Shizuka hands. 'Those blades look like familiar, but where?' He asked himself.

"Wow, I'm glad she's on our side." Yusuke said, getting nods from the others. Shizuka threw her sickle from her left, the blade pinning one of the beast in the ribs and making it fall as she jumped back, twisting as she did to avoid the attack of another that leapt over its injured friend.

It didn't take long for all four of the purple furred demons to be lying on the ground dead, blood dripping from various wounds on them caused by the sickles. _**'Hm, that was easy.'**_Kuro commented, getting a nod from Shizuka. _'He shouldn't have underestimated me.' _She replied mentally.

"I've battled your beast Byakko now come and face me." Shizuka commanded, cocking her hip slightly to the ride as she smirked. Byakko growled in anger before letting a roar, causing his beast to disappear. "Or is the little kitty to scared to face me?" She asked, taunting him as Byakko's anger grew.

Byakko slammed his fist down in anger, part of the pedestal he stood on crumbled underneath him. "You demon! I am Byakko the white tiger of the Four Saint Beasts and the greatest predator who ever lived." Byakko threatened but that did nothing as Shizuka just gave him a bored look.

"Titles mean nothing unless you can back them up Byakko and so far I have seen no proof that you can." Shizuka informed him, lifting her right hand up and pointing her sickle at him. Growling, Byakko jumped off his pedestal and landed in front of her.

The ground shook a little but Shizuka stood firm as a tree in front of the growling tiger, her hands holding her weapons as she smirked dangerously at the cat. Byakko's energy started fluctuating in power slightly but Shizuka showed no fear on her face. Blue eyes looked on passively at the scene.

"Ha, if you think those little sickles are going to hurt me than you are mistaken. You are better off attacking me with your nails girl." Byakko taunted trying to get a reaction out of her but only got a raised eyebrow.

"Then that is your mistake." She replied, running forward with a sickle in each hand. "X-scissor!" She cried, leaping into the air and crossing her arms before slicing them in an 'x' motion.

When Shizuka landed, Byakko roared in pain as his right arm from the elbow down fell onto the ground. "My arm!" The tiger demon shouted in anger and pain, snarling at the end as he clutched what was left of the limb.

"That's not the thing you should be worried about now Byakko." Shizuka warned him as a feral growl escaped the cat. Using his left hand, Byakko released four glowing, sharp claw like beams at Shizuka who dodged them easily. Her body swaying left and right as if the wind was pushing her herself.

'_**Time to step it up kid. Maybe a little beat.'**_ Kuro suggested, gaining a smirk from Shizuka. _'I believe you are right.' _She replied, her eyes glinting with a promise.

*"Well, well, well. A universal connection, have you ever felt that feeling before." Shizuka sang, making everyone look at her confused. "Let's get some redirection, I'm gonna tell you what you've came for."

"She's… singing?" Yusuke questioned. "That energy feels like the same when she played that flute earlier." Kuwabara commented, eyes narrowed slightly as he felt the energy increase.

"Oh it's a symbol of power, that's why it needs protection." As Shizuka sang purple energy surrounded her before what seemed like waves escaped her mouth and started to surround Byakko. "That's why I'm here right now, yeah. Because it's what I've been elected to do. To prove, to grove, to do. Oh, bring on the 13th note. Woah, the 13th note. Oh, are you ready to go. Thir-ir-ir-ir-ir-ir-ir-ir-teen."

"The 13th note?" Kuwabara questioned, looking confused. "Do you guys have any idea what she is talking about?" Yusuke asked, turning to the two demons.

"It's something I haven't heard about in a very long time. It is said to be given to people who have be reincarnated and are worthy of its power." Hiei informed, his eyes narrowed on Shizuka. Kurama nodded in his head in agreement.

"The fact is that you have to be a reincarnation of a demon to have that power. So the question is whose she a reincarnation is of?" Kurama questioned as they all thought about it.

Byakko, growling angrily, went to move forward but found he could not. "What are you doing?! Stop this!" He ordered but Shizuka did not, instead her voice grew louder.

"The note is something pure. Something that can't be fully controlled. So that is why I am around, to protect and harness its true pow-wow-er. But when played in the wrong hands, then a curse will fall them. So to understand its power, is something that is up for you, to do. Oh, bring on the 13th note. Woah, the 13th note. Oh, are you ready to go." Shizuka paused from her singing and smirked at the frozen cat. "How quickly has it become to defeat you Byakko." She taunted the demon who growled, his eyes narrowing down on her.

Shizuka smirk grew as she charged forward, two sickles in each of her hands. "Prepare to die Byakko. Four windmill strike!" Shizuka yelled as she jumped into the air before throwing her sickles one at a time at Byakko, holding the ends of the chains so that they she could keep the attack going as her arms spun around like windmills.

Shizuka smirked as she looked at the boys landing in front of them. Behind her Byakko trembled in pain as the various cuts glowed purple from her 13th note energy. Byakko started twisting in pain as black energy crackled off him before it bursted in yellow energy, causing the part of the platform he stood on to crumble underneath him and making him fall.

**Shizuka P.O****.V**

'_**Good job.' **_Kuro said, making me smirk._ 'Thanks.'_ I thought back as I made my sickles go away. "Good job Shizuka." Yusuke praised as he and the others walked towards me.

"It was easy." I replied smirking before turning towards Kuwabara. "Do you see why I battled him now and not you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him to which I got a nod in reply.

"Yeah, you were awesome Shizuka!" Kuwabara praised. I allowed a small smile to grace my face as my head bobbed in his direction.

"I didn't know you were a guardian." Hiei stated, making me turn my head towards him.

"I thought it would have been slightly obvious when I played my flute." I told him, shrugging my shoulders. "I mean, it doesn't use my demon energy so I thought you would have been able to tell the difference. Besides I'm not going to go parading about my power to every demon, human or spirit out there."

"We should get going; we still have two more beasts to face." Yusuke suggested, getting nods from the rest of us.


	5. 4 - Ice Dragon Seiryu

**Shizuka P.O.V**

"What, you're kidding me!" Yusuke shouted annoyed. We had just reached the top of the staircase, only to see a circular room filled with doors. "Hm, it appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle." Hiei stated. "Well I guess that makes sense." Yusuke replied.

"We must beware; it's something of a legend." Kurama said us. "In the beginning, before the barrier was erected around the city, hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts, none succeeded. But the beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who made it into the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are 15 doors, all but one leads to a dead end, there are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps line the incorrect passageways. So you see a poor choice seals our fate." Kurama explained, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to gain worried looks.

"Okay mister sensitive this one's all yours." Yusuke said as he turned his head to Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked at the doors before gasping. "The second door on the left." He told us.

"You heard the man let's go." Yusuke said. "How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei asked as he looked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara then started walking towards the door he said.

"I'm sorry shorty, I know it's not your thing but you're going to have to trust me on this one. I know, there's something big behind that door." Kuwabara said with conviction before pushing the door open to reveal a small mouse on the floor. Screaming a little, Kuwabara backed away and landed on his butt. "I hate mice!" He shouted.

I placed my hand over my mouth to hide the small chuckle that wanted to escape. "Geez Kuwabara and that speech you were giving was so dramatic." Yusuke said sarcastically as he looked at the startled boy.

With that said, Kuwabara stood up as we walked down the hallway of that door. Not once running into any trap. _**'So he does have his uses after all.'**_ Kuro commented, causing me to shake my head slightly.

We soon reached a large blue door outlined in gold that had two dragon statues on either side the same height. "Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked to no one in particular.

"Perhaps," Kurama answered, narrowing his gaze on the door. "That is the mark of the blue dragon. And judging from the odour I bet the beast is inside."

"Yeah and he doesn't feel very nice." Kuwabara added as well. The door soon began to open slowly on their own, a cold fog drifting slowly out as we walked in with the doors closing behind us.

'_The fog feels alive.'_ I thought, Kurama voicing them to the others as I looked around. "Must be a form of spirit energy coming from our beast's body." Hiei answered coming to a conclusion.

"You have done very well to come this far." A male voice said, making us turn to look at the owner of the voice. "But I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

"Where's that voice coming from?" Kuwabara asked us. "I don't know. Come out now dragon! This whole hide-and-seek things getting pretty lame!" Yusuke called out into the fog.

Electricity sparked from the fog as a small explosion occurred, making us cover our eyes from the bright light. When I moved my arm I looked to see a thin but tall demon with pale green skin and black hair. He wore blue clothing with a matching blue hat.

"As you request." He said simply, his arms behind his back as he stared us down. "A giant!" Kuwabara yelled, stating how tall the demon was.

"You may call me Seiryu. I am here to end your life now intruders." Seiryu told us, chuckling at the end darkly. "Well he's no dragon, but he is ugly." Yusuke commented, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

"It is not wise to say such things to your executioner." Seiryu told Yusuke before frowning. "It appears we have another guest."

"Guys, I'm not sure, how to tell you this." Kuwabara before I heard something. "It's coming from behind us." I stated, turning to look at the door. Tensing, I watched the doors open to reveal a very injured and armless Byakko

'_**Didn't we already dealt with him?'**_ Kuro asked, getting a mental growl from me.

"Help me." Byakko asked as we parted when Byakko started walking forward. "Please Seiryu. These cowards, they tricked me in my own lair." Byakko said, trying to explain his reasons for needing Seiryu's help. "They hide their true powers from me from the end. You must help me recover." Byakko begged as we stood next to each other once more.

This caused me to snarl at my wounded pride but I made no other movement as Seiryu just glared at Byakko. "Weakling." He spat out. "How dare you dishonor us further." Byakko came to a pause.

"Please Seiryu." He begged. Seiryu only raised his left arm while drawing back his right into a fist, his spirit energy starting to collect there.

"You are no longer wanted here. You are a disgrace." Seiryu said to Byakko. Byakko tried to convince Seiryu otherwise but he didn't listen as he continued on with his attack. _**'Sounds familiar, doesn't it?'**_ Kuro said but I didn't reply. I didn't need to, he already knew my answer.

"Ice Dragon!" Seiryu shouts as he punches at a rapid speed and hitting Byakko many times, causing Byakko to freeze instantly. Jumping, Seiryu then kicked Byakko in the chest and causing the frozen cat to break into pieces. The biggest piece left behind being his head.

"You were right about my fog of energy." Seiryu said as he turned to face us. "By lowering it to sub-zero temperatures, I can rap my enemy in ice." Seiryu explained to us.

"You heartless bastard! How can you kill off your own friend?" Yusuke asked Seiryu angrily. "He was a weapon more than a friend and like a cheap sword he rusted." Seiryu told us as he glared at Byakko's head before spitting on it_. 'The pig.'_ I thought in disgust to Seiryu's actions. He may be my enemy but that doesn't mean I would do that to him.

"This race of beast has no loyalty." Kurama explained as Yusuke growled. "Alliances are formed strictly to gain power." He is right. The actions Seiryu did are wrong but are not uncommon.

"I don't care what kind of race they are, it's never right to kill your own teammate. Especially when they come asking in for help." Kuwabara said.

"This guy's push me too far. He's dead!" Yusuke announced but was stopped by Hiei. "Save your anger." The smaller demon said to him. "You can take their leader; I insist this fight be mine."

"Ah, shall you be first Hiei?" Seiryu asked as Hiei walked forward. Hiei took of his cloak, showing he wore no shirt on underneath as he chucked it onto Byakko's head.

"What was that?" Seiryu asked as if it was funny. "Tell me you're not feeling sympathy for this creature. From your actions at the Gate of Betrayal I was hoping you would have more of a warrior's spirit."

Hiei and Seiryu both got into fighting stances; Hiei reaching for his sword as his spirit energy surged around him and Seiryu who went into a martial arts pose. _'He must be angry.'_ I thought as I took in the amount in.

"I assure you Hiei it is not too late to join our ranks." Seiryu said trying to convince him as his spiritual pressure rose. "Is that all you have to say? They're last words you know." Hiei told him, ignoring the offer.

"Fine, so that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings!" Seiryu yelled as he released his attack at Hiei who used his sword to slice it in half. The attack going either side of us and him.

"Try blocking this!" Seiryu said as he used the same attack on Byakko on Hiei. Hiei jumped over the attack and landed behind Seiryu who just chuckled. "I'm sorry, I have forgotten about your impressive speed. Now let's try again!"

Seiryu sent attack after attack at Hiei who dodged them all. The whole room was just about frozen when one of Seiryu's attacks connected with Hiei's left leg, causing it to freeze.

"His leg is frozen." I told the others, my eyes still on Hiei as I ignored the cold. "He won't be able to rely on his speed anymore to run away."

"Hm, you see? No one ever escapes, only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen, you can't possibly move. I suggest you start grovelling." Seiryu informed Hiei as he stood calmly before getting into another stance before sending his attack at Hiei.

Using his sword, Hiei propelled himself forward at Seiryu and mostly dodged the attack but his right arm and leg were hit. Seiryu didn't come unscathed though. Seiryu turned to look at Hiei who landed in a crouch in front of us.

"Ha, you have escape but you are wounded." Seiryu observed only for Hiei to begin laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Seiryu asked him confused as Hiei stood and faced him.

"So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend, it won't kill me." Hiei told him cockily, flexing his arm and legs as the ice disappeared. "That's… impossible!" Seiryu stated, sweat dripping down his brow. "I shall give one final blow!" As Seiryu yelled this, blood dripped down his forehead.

"I don't think so." Hiei told him as Seiryu started to cry out in pain from the multiple slice wounds he received from Hiei. In a torrent of icy wind and electricity, Seiryu disappeared in a tornado.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked confused as Yusuke started to laugh while he ran over to Hiei. I walked over calmly towards Hiei followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. The ice in the room having thawed by the time I joined the group.

"You made french fries out of that guy!" Yusuke stated happily as Hiei sheathed his sword. "Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked him.

"Only sixteen." Hiei said plainly. _'Huh, I thought he did about nine.' _I thought. "Sixteen?! Dammit, and here I could only keep track of seven or eight." Yusuke muttered in disappointed. "That's nothing meagre, after the first hit all I saw was flashes of light." Kurama commented. "I couldn't even see the flashes of light." Kuwabara added dejectedly.

"Man, this isn't good. If you use those moves the next time we fight I'll be screwed." Yusuke told Hiei nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe." Hiei said quietly as he walked over to where his cape was and put it on.

"Hiei?" Yusuke questioned but got no response. "Hiei is going through a tricky change." Kurama explained to them. "It appears he's beginning to like you."

This got confused looks from both of the boys. _**'He's like a damn puzzle.' **_Kuro told me_. 'Makes the most interesting people.' _I replied, crossing my arms and cocking my right hip out slightly.

* * *

"What now, got cramps?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara as we paused in our running up another staircase. "My whole brain just felt like an ice cube. Something bad is happening, I think back on earth." Kuwabara explained, making me frown.

"It's unknown how long we've been down here. What you might have sensed was a counter attack the beast has done with the Makai insects most likely." I suggested, making the orange haired boys frown deepen slightly.

"Only one more, let's not waste time." Hiei suggested before we started running once more.


	6. 5 - Cultivated Humans and Suzaku

*** for the song go into youtube and add this at the end of the URL: watch?v=FZGo_B3AMXA and just listen to the first 9 bars of the song**

* * *

**Shizuka's P.O.V**

"Hurry it up!" Yusuke ordered, getting a 'shut up' from Kuwabara as we ran even harder. We paused though as lightning struck, illuminating the area and showing the tower where the last Saint Beast was.

"It's the watchtower, I'm sure that's where he's hiding." Hiei told us. "Fine, then lets drag him out." Yusuke said, pumping his fist as he did before we continued running.

Yusuke's communicator went off once more as we got an update from Botan. It seems Kuwabara was right when something happened on Earth as now the Makai insects were going after a girl Yusuke knows called Keiko.

"We've got to smash that whistle as fast as we can." Yusuke said with new determination as we started running even faster than last. The running soon came to a pause as we reached the base of the tower.

"Okay guys that is a spooky watchtower." Kuwabara commented to no one in particular. "The last beast should be on the top floor." Kurama stated.

"Then let's climb some stairs." Yusuke said as he started walking towards the entrance. Before we could though, groaning noise could be heard as human shaped green plant things started to block the entrance. _'I think they are cultivated humans if I remember correctly.'_ I thought, voicing my thought out towards the others.

"Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down! I'm blowing them all away with my spirit shotgun!" Yusuke shouted in anger, only to pause when Kurama placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Let's use our heads." Kurama said, pulling him back slightly. "What?! You want me to head butt them?!" Yusuke yelled in confusion.

"It's not wise to waste your spirit power. The more impatient we are the more mistakes we'll make." Kurama informed him wisely. "Well how is head butting going to help?! My shotgun is the only way we're going to get past them!" Yusuke ranted.

"No." Hiei said, making us turn to look at him. "So you got an idea?" Kuwabara asked, getting a nod in reply. "Set your eyes on the first tower window, that is your door." Hiei explained.

"Well I'm sorry mister mysterious but as it turns out I forgot to bring my pogo-stick." Yusuke ranted slightly, Kuwabara agreeing.

"I'll need you to listen closely."

* * *

"You best not blow this Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted from behind Hiei and me. We lined up slightly with Kuwabara in front, Kurama stood in front of me while Hiei stood behind with Yusuke at the back.

"Don't worry I'm like an ox!" Kuwabara shouted before charging forward, the rest of us close behind. "Just give me one favour guys, try not to dig in with your shoes!"

Kuwabara charged straight in, knocking the cultivated humans over as he got into a sturdy stance. "Alright, let it rip!" He ordered as Kurama jumped up, standing on his shoulders.

Tensing, I jumped onto Kuwabara's back before bouncing of that and onto Kurama's shoulders. Kuwabara stood strong as Hiei did the same, his feet landing on my shoulders.

I gripped Hiei's ankles as I felt Yusuke jump between my shoulder blades, wobbling slightly due to the force, as he jumped onto Hiei before leaping for the window. Letting go of Hiei's ankles, I jumped off quickly after he got off me and watched as Yusuke grabbed the window sill and climbed up.

Hearing moans from behind, I turned around slightly to see the cultivated humans standing up once more. _'Almost forgot about them.'_

Summoning my sickles, I spun around like a spinning top and cut the ones that surrounded me in half. Flipping backwards I threw the left sickle like a boomerang. Cartwheeling to the left, I cut the head off one in front of me before catching the sickle that I just threw.

* * *

"We got to find some way to get to Urameshi." Kuwabara told us as we all stood back away from the growing number of cultivated humans. "Yes, I have a feeling he needs our help." Kurama told us.

"Let's stop talking then and help him!" I yelled, running forward as I tossed both my sickles like boomerangs in front of me. Catching them both on the return, I cartwheeled to the right and made a windmill motion with my arms, killing three on my right and two on my left.

When I jumped backwards once more, I felt my back connect with someone else's. Tensing, I turn my head to connect with Kurama's green eyes. It was silent for a moment before I sent him a smirk, getting one back. Turning back around, I threw my left sickle while using the right similar to a whip.

We about had cleared a path when Kuwabara tried to use his sword as a javelin pole. _'That boy's an idiot.'_ I thought as Kurama, Hiei and I ran to the entrance.

"Kuwabara what are you doing?" Kurama called up to him. "We've cleared a path to the entrance, quit fooling around." Hiei said before we started running. We were about half way up the stairs when the sound of more groaning reached my ears.

"Oh fan-freakin-tastic." I mumbled as we stopped to see more cultivated humans in front of us. "Let's not waste more time." Hiei said as soon began to plough our way through this batch.

Punch. Duck. Kick. Kick. Swerve. Punch. Punch. Kick. Duck. Punch. _**'This is getting repetitive.'**_Kuro said causing me to groan._ 'Shut up Kuro. Now is not the time.'_ I told him, punching another one in the head. After finishing this wave a new wave of cultivated humans came at us.

"This blows. By the time we get through all these weirdos we'll be too tired to help Urameshi." Kuwabara complained as I summoned my sickles. "Tired hands are better than none." Kurama replied.

"Do what you like I'm not stopping." Hiei informed us. "There's no point stopping so let's just keep going." I told the boys, rolling my left shoulder a little. We soon dived into the current wave.

'_**Slice. Dice. Twirl. Slice. Throw. Pull. Slice some more~'**__ 'Will you stop that!' _I yelled mentally, getting a cackle in reply._ 'Kuro._' I growled, swiping another one on my left._**'Oo, swipe. I forgot that.'**_Kuro said, making me groan. _'You damn bat.' _I cursed**.**_** 'You shouldn't talk to yourself that way Shizuka.' **_Kuro said, tutting at the end. _'I'm ignoring you now.'_ I told him.

We quickly disposed of the cultivated humans before presuming in our running once more. We were halfway up a spiral stair case when the whole tower started to tremble and shake.

"The biggest lightning eruption by far. Suzaku is getting desperate." Kurama said. "The attack will almost surely kill one of them." Hiei commented, making Kuwabara snap. "Don't say that!" He told Hiei. The tower started to shake once more, causing the staircase to crumple from behind us and in front us. The small part we stood on surviving.

"The stairs," Kurama mumbled. "Now what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked. "Leave it to me." I said, pulling out my flute and started to play.*****

Purple energy surrounded me as I focused on making circular platforms for us to us. "Quickly now. It won't hold forever." I urged before jumping up the temporary steps myself. Each time someone landed on one, a different note was heard.

Kurama went after me, followed by Kuwabara and Hiei pulling up the rear. The minute Hiei joined us I made the platforms disappear, my breath coming out slightly easier for me.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked me but I shaked him off. "We need to get to Yusuke. Don't worry about me for now." I said before we took off running. I could feel the worried look Kurama sent me but I ignored it.

When we entered the room, we found Yusuke and Suzaku, Yusuke was attacking him. I raised my arms up, covering my eyes from the bright light caused by the explosion of Yusuke attack. When everything died down, I moved my arms to the roof and the walls of the building had exploded, Suzaku lay dead.

"Wake up Urameshi! Let's go home!" Kuwabara shouted at the prone figure but he didn't move. "I'm afraid it's too late Kuwabara." I said softly, placing my hand on Yusuke's chest to feel for the quickly fading pulse. "He used up all his life energy in that attack."

"Then I'll give him some of my own." Gasping, I looked up at Kuwabara as kneeled across from me. "That wouldn't be very wise. It may kill you." Kurama warned him.

"Me and Urameshi jumped into this deal together and we're both coming out alive or we're not coming out at all! Okay?!" Kuwabara yelled fiercely before placing his hands where my previously were.

"Well I suppose now we'll have to return to living world carrying both of them on our backs." Kurama informed us as I stood up next to them. "Like I said, babysitting." Hiei commented. "Here's what I don't understand, why would he bother saving her if he died in the process?" He asked, referring to that girl Yusuke was saving.

"People do that kind of stuff for those they care about Hiei. There are reasons behind their actions." I stated quietly.

'_**Forget about me -! Go run!'**_

'_The only thing I remember about my past life. Was throughout the pain of my death I wanted that person to run, so that they may live.' _I thought, my left hand grabbing my arm tightly. _**'People do crazy things for the ones they care for.'**_Kuro whispered to me sadly.

"Hm, maybe for a person who lives there. But I'd never do it. The challenge is enough without taking someone else's slack." Hiei said, snapping me back to the present.

Kuwabara fell unconscious only a few seconds after but thanks to what he did Yusuke was able to live.


	7. 6 - Meeting between friends

Three weeks have passed since Yusuke's team went into Maze Castle and defeated the Four Saint Beast. Since then things haven't been going good for them. After saving Yukina, Hiei's younger sister who doesn't know that they are related, Yusuke and Kuwabara were invited to fight in the Dark Tournament by Toguro. Hiei and Kurama were also invited to fight in the tournament as a part of their team. The team has about 2 months before the tournament starts to train and find and fifth fighter and a substitute who can swap in with another if they wish to have one.

**Shizuka's P.O.V**

"So you want me to be your fifth fighter?" I asked, summarising what was just said as I raised my eyebrow at Kurama.

We currently sat at a secluded park bench away from the crowds. I was wearing a simple long sleeved purple and black striped shirt with my usual leather pants and some slip on shoes. Kurama wore a red Chinese styled shirt outlined in black with black pants and shoes. In my hands was something I believe the humans called ice cream that Kurama bought me. The dessert was white and was in a small plastic cup with a small spoon.

"That is correct." Kurama replied, eating his own pink version of the food. "Hm," Pursing my lips, I fiddled with the spoon._'What do you think Kuro?_' I asked my other half._** 'Why the hell you asking me? You already know my answer it's the same as yours.' **_He replied.

"I guess I can help out. But one question." At this I turned my head to Kurama and gave him a suspicious look. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't Yusuke be the one asking since he is the team leader?"

Kurama chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, sending me a nervous smile. "Well Yusuke is currently training with Genkai at the moment and as luck has it I pulled the short straw." He told me sheepishly making me grow an angry vein on my head.

"I'm not that scary!" I yelled at him before looking away. _**'Shizuka stop pouting.' **_Kuro said. _'I'm pouting?'_ I thought in surprise._** 'You're an idiot.'**_ Kuro deadpanned. I bite my lip to hold back my reply as I shoved his voice in the deep corner of my head.

"Is something on your mind Shizuka?" Kurama asked me worried. Shifting a little in my seat, I turned my body to face him. My left leg was crossed underneath my right which hanged limp off the seat.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "You haven't touched your food." Kurama stated, making me blink in surprise before looking down at the slightly melted food.

"Well, to be honest. I haven't, really, had it before." I mumbled nervously, looking away from him and the food. I heard Kurama snort as I saw him place a hand over his mouth.

"It's not that funny!" I yelled, placing the dessert down in front of me and crossing my arms. This seemed to set Kurama off as he started laughing harder, making me glare at him. _'Oh shut up Kuro._' I told the snickering voice in my head.

"Here," Blinking, I felt gentle fingers lift my chin up as a small plastic spoon with white food on top entered my vision. "Uh, Kurama?" I asked confused. "Open wide." He said as the fingers squeezed on jaw, prompting me to open my mouth.

Opening my mouth a little, the shovel soon entered my mouth gently. _'It's really sweet.'_ I thought in surprise, swallowing the cold sugary treat as my blue eyes of surprise stared into green eyes filled with mirth.

* * *

A week had passed Kurama had asked me about joining the team and I was currently in a very different location to last_**. **__'If I want to survive in this tournament I will need to become even stronger.' _I thought as I walked down the shadowy halls of the place I once knew and grew up in._** 'Shizuka, why have you returned here?'**_ Kuro asked me quietly_._

'_Isn't it obvious Kuro? I'm going to attempt it.' _I replied, my footsteps making barely any noise on the floor. _**'But Shizuka, we weren't ready for it last time.'**_ Kuro protest._ 'I know.' _I replied solemnly as I pushed the sliding door open to what looked like a library. In the middle of the room was a leather book that stood on a stone pedestal.

"The Book of Lore." I whispered in slight awe as I picked up the book up carefully, reading its cover. My fingers danced gently around the large emerald that was in the centre of the book. _**'Shizuka… Are we really going to do this? Remember what happened last time.' **_Kuro whispered as I placed the book into the satchel I brought.

"I know, but what choice do I have? We would have needed to do this later in the future anyway." I said out loud, my eyes dulling slightly at the memory that came to my mind. Walking out of the room, I started walking towards a different room in this god forsaken building.

Opening another door, I walked past the bed and desk, moving at a quick pace towards the closet. Sliding the door across, I took out a larger rectangular purple box. Printed on its lid was a black bat that had its wings surrounding a white music note, the wings holding it close.

'_It seems that bastard did something actually good for once with getting me this in advance.' _I thought as added the box into the satchel._ 'I have the knowledge and the tools. Now, I just need one more thing.'_ I thought in determination, leaving the room and heading towards the last one.

This last room was the largest of the lot. The only thing inside was a small shrine and above it a shamisen. Ignoring the shrine I walked straight up to the shamisen, the instrument beginning to glow an eerie black, one that reminded me of death.

The black glow grew even more as a purple glow surrounded me. When my right hand touched the instrument the purple glow left me and went around the instrument, changing it into a more modern electrical acoustic guitar. It was white that had a dripping look black bat painted on the body.

Grabbing the guitar off the wall mount it soon disappeared in purple glow. An ice cold feeling surrounding me before heading around my left ankle as I looked to see a silver bangle with black and purple engravings on it.

"So it begins."

* * *

_**(2 months later)**_

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"You did talk to Shizuka didn't you?" Hiei asked Kurama as they and Kuwabara stood waiting for Yusuke and her to arrive. "Do not worry, she will come." Kurama replied confidently.

"Urameshi isn't here either." Kuwabara added as well. Demons of all variety stood around the small fire in a big circle as they waited for the ship to leave. Whispers and small talk that involved bragging and how easy it will be was mainly heard.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara? Have you gotten any better since our last fight?" Hiei asked him. "Heh, you'll see for yourself shrimp boy." Kuwabara replied cockly.

"You better hope so Kuwabara because these fights won't be a simple street brawl." A female voice said to the boys as they turned to face the owner. A deadly smirk was set on a pale face, blue eyes with purple specks were locked on the boys. As if a tear, a long purple line went down from below the middle of her left eye to the bottom of her face. Black hair framed either side of her face as the rest was pulled into a very short low ponytail by a blue ribbon that had a bell on either end.

The girl wore an off the shoulder dark purple short sleeve shirt, slightly loose but still showing off her form. On her forearms were thin silver bands that were connected to dark purple fabric that flared out till her knuckles. On top of her shirt was a black tunic that was outlined with purple and went down to her knees, two slits ran on either side of the tunic up to her hips allowing the girl to move easily. A small dark grey swirl with a light purple bass clef was located above the left breast on the tunic; a silver chained belt ran around her waist.

Black leather pants shinned from the fires light as she walked quietly and gracefully forward on simple black slip on shoes usually worn by male fighters. A silver bangle was seen on her left ankle as well as a silver chain around her neck that had its pendant tucked underneath her shirt and an ebony black ring with green jewels embedded in it on her right index finger. Hanging off the right shoulder was a brown leather satchel.

"You weren't waiting long I hope?" They asked, the smirk never leaving their face. "Hm, took you long enough." Hiei replied as the person stopped in front of them. "I can always come later if you want?" They offered, chuckling slightly at the end.

"Please don't." Kurama said, snapping slightly out of his trance. "It's good to see you Shizuka!" Kuwabara exclaimed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But when did you get the tattoo?" He asked, about to poke her cheek that had the said marking.

With quick reflexes, Shizuka grabbed his wrist before it got any closer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shizuka warned lightly as the tattoo glowed purple a little.

"The ship is 'ere maties! Now let's try to get on board without any violence." A ruff pirate voice called at as a short man with a wooden peg leg, eye patch and pipe limped forward, making everyone turn to look at him.

"Uh, hey wait a minute sir. Our team still has some stragglers." Kuwabara said to the pirate captain. "Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man after them. Standard rule of the tournament." The captain replied with no remorse.

"Now, now, that's not necessary." A male voice said, making everyone turn to see Yusuke standing at the edge of the clearing. Standing next to him was a masked person even shorter than Hiei. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled at him but Yusuke ignored it. "These forest hikes really wipe me out." Yusuke complained as he leaned on a tree next to him while giving them a tired but stupid smile, his fringe falling slightly into his face as his hair wasn't gelled back like usual.

"Yeah you look really awful. Oh wait, that's just you." Kuwabara commented before laughing slightly at the end.

"Yusuke," Hiei said quietly as he walked forward, gaining Yusuke's attention. Without warning Hiei grabbed his sword and started swinging it at Yusuke who dodged every strike.

"Well it seems his skills have improved somewhat." Shizuka commented as she watched the two go, her eyes darting this way and that as she kept up with them. "Guys there fast, I can barely keep up with my eyes." Kuwabara added quietly.

Yusuke grabbed the near tip of Hiei's sword with his fingers, stopping the fight. "Damn Hiei, is this how you say 'hello' to people now?" The human asked the kneeling demon.

"Hm," Hiei replied, smirking. "I don't know where you've been all this time but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit." Hiei stood up and sheathed his sword.

"It seems you have been training hard since we last met Yusuke." Shizuka said, making Yusuke turn to look at her. "Hey Shizuka! What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"They," Shizuka used her head and nudged to the others as she slipped her hands into her cuffs. "Didn't know if you would have a fifth fighter or not so asked me to come. But it seems you didn't need me to come after all." She replied as she turned her head to look at the masked fighter.

"You mean this little guy! He's even smaller than Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran and stood in front of the masked fighter. "And what's wrong with his face? He looks a like a mummy or something?" Kuwabara questioned before he was pushed over by Shizuka who replaced his spot and squat down so she was eye level with the masked fighter.

It was quiet as the two gave each other a silent stare down. Neither moving as they looked the other down. Without leaving each other's eyes both moved their right arm out and clasped the other person's forearm. Shaking once, Shizuka released the masked fighters arm and stood facing the others.

"The masked fighter will be your main 5th team mate though if needed, I will be swapping in with one of you guys just in case." Shizuka told the others who stared at her confused._ 'But you guys didn't say anything.' _Was the collected thought of the four.

"Enough pesky distractions!" The pirate called out, making everyone turn to look at him. "Let's all get on board!"


	8. 7 - A trip across water

"I hate boats." I murmured, leaning on the rail next to Kurama who stood quietly next to Kuwabara. Hiei stood on the railing on my other side. "I wouldn't think you were one to get sea sick Shizuka." Kuwabara said, making me turn and scowl at the him.

My stomach twisted and turned, making me gulp as I turned back to bending over the railing. My eyes travelled to Yusuke to see him sleeping. '_Lucky brat.' _I thought, groaning as my head started to ache.

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this." Hiei commented as I turned myself around before sitting on the floor. "We're not on vacation you know." Kurama added as I rested my head on his leg.

"I know. But, couldn't they at least give us a place to eat?" Kuwabara said dejectedly. I blanched at the thought of that, shivering slightly. '_**Urgh.' **_Kuro commented for the both of us.

"**Alrighty maties! Turn your eyes to the captain's deck!"** The captains voice spoke out through the ship's PA system. Turning my head a little so it still rested on Kurama's leg I looked up at where the captain stood.

"**It's still going to be quite a time before the ship finds her way to the harbor." **I released a quiet groan at this. "**So we're gonna have some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy."** The captain told us.

"Oo, I knew it some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara said, perking up at the thought. "**The preliminary battle's of the tournament will be fought here on me trusty ship." **

"Say what?!" Kuwabara shouted. "A preliminary for the competition." Hiei answered boredly. "Now that we can't go anywhere." Kurama added after.

The ship started shaking badly causing me to grab my stomach as I felt the urge to be sick. Turning my head to look at the commotion I saw the ships deck moving apart as a round platform rose up.

"**She's a real beauty ain't she?"** The captain asked us though I doubt he valued our opinion. The captain soon began to explain to us that each team chooses one person who would fight for their team to be in the tournament.

"Hold on. I thought that we were the special guests." Kuwabara said confused to us. "This is the way they operate." Hiei replied.

"**All teams pick your strongest man and bring him to the arena's port side. There they'll fight a battle royal, and whoever comes out alive, gets their team a ticket to fight on Hanging Neck Island."** The captain said, aining cheers from the blood thirsty beasts.

I didn't listen to what happened next as a wave of nausea hit me, causing me to groan loudly. "I hate the freakin' sea." I mumbled before turning to the others. "One of you just bloody fight and get this over with." With that said I lay down on the floor and closed my eyes so I could try and sleep.

'_**You must trust them a lot to try and sleep with a boat full of demons.'**_ Kuro whispered in my mind gently as I tried to block out the rocking motion underneath me. _'The demons are weak. It doesn't matter if I trust them or not.'_ I responded quietly.

Hearing Kuwabara screaming about something I opened my right eye and glared at him. "Kuwabara shut the hell up before I shut it myself. Just let the shorty fight, they won't disappoint us." I told him annoyed before closing my eye and trying to sleep once more as I blocked out everything around me. Trying being the key word.

Sensing someone coming my way with minimal power and killing intent I opened my eyes to see a red demon with a sword preparing to strike me down. Beside him was a grey one with a battle axe about to do the same.

With quick reflexes I summoned a sickle in each hand and stood up, quickly slicing both up into tiny pieces. "Thats, for waking me up." I muttered in disgust. Looking around I saw all the demons that were on the boat all dead.

"It seems you're feeling better." I heard Kurama said as I looked his way. "Not exactly." I murmured, leaning my head forward and resting it on his shoulder as I felt a massive migraine.

Kurama chuckled making me scowl as I smacked the back of his head. "Shut up Kurama." I mumbled.

* * *

When we entered Hotel Kubikukuri, we went straight to our hotel room. Kuwabara rested Yusuke on one of the red couches. I sat on the other couch with Kurama and the masked fighter as Hiei and Kuwabara stood.

"I gotta hand it to them they sure know how to make things pretty." Kuwabara commented. "I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life."

The door opened revealing a bell boy. "Your evening coffee gentlemen and lady. Compliments of the hotel." He said, placing the drinks on the table and giving us a short bow before leaving.

"Careful, those fancy guys might be trying to poison us." Kuwabara warned, making me snort. "Kuwabara the reason those fancy guys are here is to beat on us fighting. If anyone would poison us it would be the opposite teams so relax." I muttered, bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them loosely.

"You guys can talk your nonsense but I'm sticking with the trusty old aluminum." Kuwabara said as he pulled out a can of soft drink. Hiei took a seat next to me as Kuwabara sat down on a foot rest across from us.

'_**Someone is in here.' **_Kuro mumbled, making me tense. '_Yes, I sense them too. They are hiding themselves well though.'_ I replied. Without even looking as the others discussed about the missing coffee cup I summoned a sickle and threw it behind me at where I sensed the demon.

"Woah that was close! You almost hit me!" A kid voice yelled upset making us all turn to the owner. Making my chained sickle disappear I notice that it just nicked the side of the kids pink and yellow hat.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama questioned immediately, giving me no time to answer. "He, he must have got in the room before we got in." Kuwabara suggested.

"No, he came in when the bell hop boy did." I said, shaking my head side to side gently. "Ding! Ding! Ding! I came through the door after you came in, isn't that what good boys are suppose to do?" He asked us from where he was crouched on the small drawer. "Oops, I guess I did forget to knock though." He added at the end.

'_**This kid is strange.'**_ Kuro said, making me nod to him mentally. _'Agreed.'_ I thought back.

"So you guys are the guest aren't you? You're so lucky." The boy said before taking a sip of the coffee in his hands. "My name's Rinku by the way. I'm on the Rokuyukai team that you're fighting tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara asked him but was ignored as Rinku balanced himself using his index fingers on the cup. "I wish I was a guest. They don't have to go to all the boring opening ceremonies and meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight, guess you don't get to learn about the rizes and frontal round stuff since you're going to be dead soon." Rinku said as he gave us a goofy smile.

"Somebody told me the guests would be special so I got excited but you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll even beat you no hands." Rinku bragged, his smile turning into a smirk as his green eyes looked at us as if we were beneath him.

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" A much deeper male voice, shocking me as I turn to see a pale skin demon standing there wearing a blue muscle shirt and white pants, blonde hair cut short and pointing up.

_'I didn't sense him! Kuro?'_ '_**No. I didn't either.'**_ He replied just as shocked as I was. If we can't sense them when they even just in the same room as us we are going to be in trouble.

"Hey there Zeru I was just saying howdy doo to our enemies." Rinku said casually as he jumped over and joined Zeru.

"Enjoy your last night among the living," Zeru said to us as he opened the door to our room. "Lets just say by the end of tomorrow you shall bear strong resemblance to your coffee cup." He added, making me turn to look at the coffee cup left on the table. It split in half, the coffee spilling everywhere.


	9. 8 - Team Rokuyukai Rinku vs Kuwabara

**"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Koto and I'll be your cute host for this years tournament, and it's gonna be a messy one. For those in the first view rows rain coats are available."** The female demon Koto announced excitedly through her microphone, green eyes lighting up in joy.

The variety of demons in the crowd cheered loudly for the upcoming fight, wanting to see the blood shed. I stared at them passively though inside I was slightly nervous. For myself, no. For the others, mainly Yusuke and Kuwabara, yes.

**"Now here's the introduction you boys have been waiting for; Team Rokuyukai!"** Koto exclaimed, pointing to the said team that walked out. Each of them looked calm and confident.

**"And now for this years guest; Team Urameshi!"** When Koto announced us, we walked forward. Yusuke had his arm draped over Kuwabara as he was still asleep. While we walked the demons in the stands started shouting and booing at us.

"Is that big idiot still asleep?" Rinku demanded angrily as we stood opposite of team Rokuyukai on the stone fighting ring. Since Yusuke was still asleep, Kuwabara made the terms of the fight with Zeru.

**"We are looking at one-on-one!"** Koto declared happily. When Kuwabara turned his back on Zeru, the demon made flames spring up from around his body.

**"Check this ladies and gentlemen. Zeru is emitting flames from his body! Don't you love it!"** Koto admired as I scrunched up my nose. '_**He's showing off now.' **_Kuro murmured._ 'Hm, he's not bothering to hide it anymore.'_ I commented, the bell in my hair tinkling as it was bounced back and forth by the wind created by the attack.

Zeru made the flames circle around us once before directing them towards the crowd of demons, is flames wiping out them all out. **"Well people the flames are out, I noticed everyone's a little quiet after that little outburst but remember that's half the fun."** Koto said nervously, her ears twitching as she got back on the stage.** "Now send out your fighter teams."** She continued more calmly as she stood confidently.

Rinku, the boy who entered our room, walked forward for team Rokuyukai while Kuwabara walked forward for us. Yusuke, who was still asleep, shouted a piece of encouragement to him.

"He's not going to win this." I muttered to myself, grabbing Yusuke as we walked off the arena to the surrounding grass. Dropping Yusuke onto the ground and leaning him up against the wall, I turned to pay attention to Kuwabara's match.

'_**He's underestimating the kid.'**_ Kuro commented as I 'hm' softly in agreement. Rinku was moving at a speed that left Kuwabara guessing to where he was, taunting the taller boy as he giggled. Jumping and spinning, Rinku played with Kuwabara as any little kids do with their new toy. Never once did Rinku pull out a weapon of any sort.

"Such great agility," Kurama spoke up as we watched the match. "His movements will be difficult to follow."

It seems Kuwabara noticed something with Rinku as he finally managed to punch the kid straight in the head, causing Rinku to lose his hat as he tumbled to the ground. When Rinku stood up, his eyes ablaze with green fire as he growled in anger. As the fight continued, Kuwabara gaining the upper hand as he gained multiple hits on the boy.

Kuwabara went to land a final hit on Rinku when the boy moved quickly out of the way and was in the air behind Kuwabara, kicking the larger boy in the face and knocking him down.

"Ew," Koto said, looking down at Kuwabara from where she stood on the arena. Koto then began the count down. **"1. 2. 3. 4. 5."**

"The kid was just playing with him." I commented quietly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Should've known," Hiei scoffed as he spoke up. "Kuwabara only seemed better because the boy was leaving a trail."

**"6. 7. 8."**

Koto stopped counting as Kuwabara pushed himself up, his limbs trembling slightly with the effort. "Actually, my neck is just fine." Kuwabara told Rinku, replying to the comment the boy made earlier about him snapping his neck.

_'Hm, round 2.'_ I thought, getting a hum in reply from Kuro. The fights intensity seemed to increase as both boys took the other more seriously. A storm started to brew over our heads as lightning cracked over our heads.

Reaching into the green bag that hung innocently at his waist, Rinku pulled eight yo-yos, placing one between each of his fingers.

"The serpent yo-yo attack!" Rinku announced loudly, his demon energy sparking off him. Kuwabara also brought out his spirit sword but instead of one he now had two, one in each hand.

The fight between Rinku's yo-yos and Kuwabara's spirit swords was interesting. Both fighters having different range weapons and abilities that goes with weapons made it slightly more exciting. The strings on Rinku's yo-yos seemed alive as if they were slippery serpents from the way they moved out of the way of Kuwabara's sword and attacked the boy.

Rinku launched his yo-yos at Kuwabara, who used his swords to bring up slabs of concrete to block them. The childrens toys went through each of the temporary shields and attacked Kuwabara before wrapping around his limbs and attacking him from behind thus slamming him into the arena floor.

The kid started to chuckle darkly as he lifted Kuwabara up from the arena floor and into the sky as if he was a kite. A gasp escaped my lips as Kuwabara started shouting, Rinku pulling the strings down and forcing the larger male to fall at a fast speed towards the solid ground. After hitting the ground, Rinku tossed Kuwabara like a rag doll before lifting him up even higher than before.

I ignored the shouting from the grim reaper and the two humans from the arena as I watched slightly nervous. The strings from around Kuwabara's limbs removed themselves, causing the human to fall once more.

Kuwabara surrounded his spirit sword, it absorbing his fall before he sprung himself at Rinku. Bringing out his yo-yos once more, Rinku sent them at Kuwabara who used his sword, controlling it to swerve out of the yo-yos way. Both attacks collided, causing both to fall out of the ring.

"Was that the focus of your training?" Hiei asked Kurama, making me turn slightly to them as I listened.

"Well, more or less. The main focus of our training was to teach him precise control of his spirit sword." Kurama answered, I turned to look at Kuwabara who still didn't move. "Maybe teach him some sword basics next time too." I commented, causing the two to look at me. "It doesn't help if one can control the sword if they swing it around like a mad man."

Koto then began counting once more, making us concentrate on the two fighters. "I'd be surprised if either of them got back on their feet in time." Hiei said though his voice suggested that he didn't care that much.

"It's true, both the yo-yo and the sword made solid hits. I guess we'll know soon enough." Kurama said in agreement.

"Get up! You're late, Kuwabara!" We turned to see Yusuke, who was still sleeping, shouting. Noticing Koto had paused her counting, I looked away from the sleeping detective to the arena to see that Rinku had climbed back. He was panting heavily though he was still badly hurt.

"Get on back up there Kuwabara." Yusuke spoke up once more, getting my attention. "I'm serious. I know you're used to losing but not now."

"What did you say!" Kuwabara shouted, snapping my eyes to see him standing back up but instead of getting into the ring he ran over to Yusuke causing the match to end as Koto reached ten.

Kuwabara started shouting angrily, wanting to continue the fight and making Rinku extremely nervous as he was still hurt. Sighing, I walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Kuwabara you did your best. The fights over. Take your revenge on the kid later." I told him, my eyes looking at Rinku before turning to look at his. "So for now, get out of the arena and sit down!" I shouted, causing the male to squeak like a mouse and run off the arena. A small smile tugged on my lips as I followed close behind.

'_**This is going to be an interesting tournament.'**_ Kuro commented as Kurama went up to the arena to face the next opponent._ 'Yes, but how interesting will it be in the end?'_ I questioned back.


	10. 9 - Kurama vs Roto and the loyal Mingen

Guys, Im telling you this now but I won't be writing out all the fights. If you want me to do a specific one just message me and I may do it, enjoy the chapter. I also re-edit the end of this chapter by the way.

* * *

Kurama stood across from Roto, his opponent from team Rokuyukai. Roto had a bluish tinged skin, the colour being a bit lighter from that of his hair colour. With yellow eyeballs, a smug grin and his clothing he looked like a rotten thug.

"Kurama," Hiei spoke up as the redhead faced our way. "Considering the states we can't afford to take any chances. Don't leave the ring with him still alive." The short demon warned.

"Naturally," Kurama replied before turning to face his opponent once more.

'_**Wow, such words of encouragement.' **_Kuro muttered sarcastically. '_You know, I don't think right now is the best time for you to go be sarcastic Sally.'_ I replied, ignoring Yusuke's mumbling as he slept. '_**Shut up brat.'**_ Kuro replied pathetically.

'_Bastard.' _

'_**Bitch.' **_

'_Blind hag.' _

'_**Tone death banshee.' **_

'_That one's new. How long did it take you to come up with that one?' _I asked, holding back my smirk of amusement. We do this normally when I feel slightly nervous or stress though it normal doesn't do much it does help. '_**Just shut up and pay attention.' **_Kuro ordered.

When I started paying attention to what was happening around me I saw Botan, one of Koenma's reapers if I remember, was back handing Yusuke in the face repeatedly. She was wearing a yellow button up shirt and brown pants connected to red suspenders. After slapping him she dragged him off so he wouldn't be in the way. '_I don't think that's healthy.'_ I commented to myself, getting a hum of agreement from Kuro.

"You know, the rose whip he's got must be 10 feet long. Where does he stash it? All the ways I come up with are kinda painful." Kuwabara asked Hiei and I in confusion, making me look at him.

"He doesn't keep it in his whip form all the time Kuwabara or it would be pointless and rather dangerous." I told the orange haired boy. "Kurama simply carries a normal rose. By manipulating it with his spirit energy it's transformed into a whip. Even weeds turn into a deadly weapon for Kurama." Hiei continued into more detail.

"**Second fight, Roto versus Kurama, begin!" **Koto announced into her microphone.

Roto's right hands middle finger changed into a scythe like blade. Charging forward, Roto swung his arm in an attempt to hit Kurama who dodged each one effortlessly. I ignored the argument that had sprung up between Hiei and Kuwabara, like usual, as I something changed in the fight. Kurama went to attack Roto from behind after dodging the demons attack when something Roto said disturbed Kurama, causing a cut to appear on his check as managed to dodge the swipe.

"Somethings wrong." I murmured to the others as they saw what happened. "Stupid cheater, I hate him." I heard Yusuke mumble in his sleep, making me frown.

'_**Cheater, what is that kid going on about?' **_Kuro asked the question that was on my mind. '_He might be on to something. Kuro, lend me your ears so I can hear what they are saying.'_I asked my other self. I felt a slight sting as my ears changed to ones more pointed though no one noticed thankfully. A headache started to form as my hearing became more sensitive.

Paying attention to the fight once more, Roto was now holding a demonic switch in his left hand, his thumb hovering a red button on top. Closing my eyes so I could pay attention to what was being said, I listened in closely to the conversation.

"... demon brother. He's been tracking your mother for some time you see, and he has been very anxious to bite her head off." Roto told Kurama, his accent sluring his speach. The redhead to snarl quietly underneath his breath in anger.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I opened my eyes to see Kurama allowing Roto to beat him up. I ignored the curious glances that were sent my way as I focused the 13th note into my voice before speaking in a low, hush tone. "Kurama you better listen to me right now. Don't just let him win like this, do you hear me? He will kill your mother if you don't do something and he will kill you." I told him. I knew he had heard me though he made no room to reply.

Kurama flicked two things at Roto, one after the other, but it seemed Roto only payed attention to the one flicked at his face. I bit my lip, stopping the flow of energy to my voice as Kurama listened to what Roto asked and placed his hands behind his back. Roto walked up to Kurama and started taunting him though Kurama stood still, watching Roto silently as he did.

"Kurama," I whispered, watching as he just accepted the punches that Roto sent his way. '_You asked me to join this fight as a substitute, please don't make me join in straight away.'_ I thought, my fingers twitching though I made no other movement. Roto stopped his fists as he made his scythe like finger blade appeared once more.

"I hate that look." I heard Roto say as he moved his blade to the cheek that he cut earlier. "Despite all that I have done you still have that look like you're superior to me." I heard the sound of the blade cutting Kurama's flesh, the cut thankfully not being too deep, as Roto ordered him to stop giving him that look.

Roto then ordered Kurama to lick the scum off of his boots before allowing him to cut his head off so that his mother could live. Kurama's attitude changed suddenly. He started to dust his shoulders with his hands as he told Roto to press the button.

'_**What the hell is going on?' **_Kuro asked me in confusion but I didn't reply due to the fact that I didn't know myself.

Roto started laughing as he lifted his left arm up, holding the switch up high as he went to push the button. That's when I saw it. Where Kurama had thrown the second object was a small sprout growing from Roto's chest, causing the demon to freeze his movements and stop before he could press the button.

Slapping the switch out Roto's hand, he captured the object as it flew harmlessly in the air with his hand. Kurama then began to explain that the seed that he implanted in Roto was the seed of the death plant.

Roto tried to beg Kurama for his life but Kurama did not listen as he made the plant kill Roto, pink and purple flowers blooming from its soil. Kurama grabbed one of the purple flowers sprung from the plant before walking towards us.

Stopping in front of me, Kurama handed me the flower. "Thank you." I murmured, getting over my shock slightly as I took the flower and held it delicately between my slightly calloused fingers.

"What a fool, so intent on proving himself he couldn't notice your moves." Hiei said to Kurama though I knew he was slightly worried about the outcome of the fight. "Don't worry about his demon friend, he vanished the moment Roto died."

"And you knew." Kurama replied, a small smile tugging on his lips. "What a relief." Yusuke spoke up, making me smile slightly in agreement.

"Okay! Enough with the secret plans and stuff. What happened?" Kuwabara interrogated. "Yes, do tell." Botan encouraged.

"You don't need to worry." I replied. "It's passed." Hiei continued. "Agreed." Kurama finished before we all turned away from them, ignoring their cries of protest.

* * *

Hiei flinched slightly in pain as I made sure to wrap the bandage around his right arm slightly more harder than needed. "Watch it." He barked lowly to which I ignored easily. Like that was the worse threat I have heard.

"Just shut up, I'm nearly done." I murmured, tieing the white bandages off. Hearing Yusuke chuckle behind me in amusement, I turned my head quickly and gave the injured boy a look. "I wouldn't be laughing yet Yusuke, your human friend with brown hair still hasn't got here yet and I believe she is angry with you." I warned, making him pause as he realised the truth.

"She won't do anything, this is Keiko after all." Yusuke said confidently which gained a snort from Kuwabara. "You say that now Urameshi but you'll regret it later." The orange haired teen told him, taking a drink from the metal can in his hand as he gained an eye roll in reply.

'_**They act like kids.'**_Kuro commented as I stood, sighing slightly. '_Hm, at least they had the chance too.' _I replied sadly, causing my other half to fall silent.'_**... I'm sorry.' **_He said, making me shake my head mentally. '_Stop it, it wasn't your fault.'_

"I'm still going to tell you this anyway though I know you guys won't listen to me. You need to rest. That means no fighting with anyone or each other." I told them, halting Kuro's conversation with me.

"Yeah, yeah mom." Yusuke commented idly, making me growl, ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"Call me that again and the next thing you will be needing is a coffin." I growled, this only caused him to grin wider. Kuro chuckled causing me to turn my growl inward as I took a seat next to Kurama who was grinning slightly also.

'_They are all against me.'_ I thought, narrowing my eyes at the redhead who chuckled slightly. '_**You say that now but we both know the truth.' **_Kuro told me, resulting me to fall silent. Again he was right.

Allowing my head to fall back on the cushioned lounge, I recalled the last two fights as the others talked. Hiei unleashed the dragon of the darkness flame, a dangerous technique and now his right arm is paying the price for it. He can barely pick up his sword without crying in pain. Yusuke versed Chu, the true leader of team Rokuyukai. The man was drunk but a powerful demon. Their fight turned into a knife edge deathfight after both drained their powers. If this was the results of the first round, it can only get worse from here.

"Hey Shizuka, I've got a question for ya?" Yusuke asked, snapping me from my thoughts. Lifting my head from the cushion, I raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Yes." I dragged out slightly.

"What's with the tattoo?" He asked, pointing his left index finger at the markings on my face. '_Damn, I was hoping they wouldn't ask._' I thought, noticing that everyone was curious now.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard something faintly. My eyebrows creased, my eyes narrowing as I tried to figure out the noise.

"Do you guys hear something?" I asked, my nose scrunching as I tried to listen harder. Everyone paused as they tried to listen to the faint noise.

'_No… It can't be.' _I thought as the noise started becoming louder. It was slightly high pitch and very loud. It sounded like whatever was shouted someones name. '_**Shit! How did he find us?'**_ Kuro questioned as I cursed out loud, standing up. '_How am I suppose to know? I thought we didn't tell him.' _I snapped back, picking up flute which rested on the table in front of me quickly.

"Damn it." I cursed, moving quickly away from the lounges.

"What's got you in a twist?" Hiei questioned as I moved to the door that lead to my room.

"Be quiet." I ordered, opening the door and closing it loudly behind. Opening the door slightly I peaked my head out. "What ever you do, don't tell him I'm here." And with that I shut the door once more.

Silence filled my room as I sat behind the door, lowering my demon and 13th note energy.

'_Is he there?'_

'_**How should I know?'**_

'_Damn it Kuro just tell me.'_

'_**... I think he may be gone.'**_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_**...'**_

'_...'_

'_**... Maybe?'**_

'_That's not helping.'_

'_**Just talk to the fluff ball.'**_

'_...You must be joking?'_

'_**Does it sound like it?'**_

'_I hate you.'_

'_**Brat.'**_

'_Psycho.'_

'_**Bitch.'**_

'_Bat shit.'_

'_**Banshee.'**_

'_...'_

'_**...'**_

'_... Fine.'_

'_**Kuro 18 Shizuka 16.'**_

Cursing Kuro out loud I opened the door hesitantly, the hinges creaking in a slow, haunting manor. Poking my head out of the crack, I peered around the room to see nothing has changed other than the fact they were all looking at me weirdly.

'I think he may be gone.' I thought.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"SSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZUUUUUKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!"

"Get off me you freakin' fluff ball!" Said girl shouted in anger from where she laid on the ground, trying to yank the dark grey ball of fur that leached onto her neck. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing as they watched the normally calm and collected girl fight the small, cute creature attached to her.

"Shizuka! You had Jinta so worried! Why did you leave me mistress!" Jinta cried out loudly, his high voice whining loudly in Shizuka's ear. Large circular ears brushed Shizuka's reddening cheeks as short arms wrapped themselves around her neck tighter.

"T-This was what you were hiding from!" Yusuke exclaimed, him and Kuwabara laughing even harder when Shizuka growled at him. Kurama chuckled in amusement while Hiei and the masked fighter watched.

"I didn't know the guardian of the 13th note could so easily be taken down by a Mingen." Hiei commented, red eyes glinting slightly in amusement though his face stayed stoic.

"I hate all of you." Shizuka commented though no one took it seriously as she still had the creature on her. "And get off of me!"

* * *

"You really had Jinta worried mistress. Mistress should have told Jinta where she was going and then Jinta would not have come." Jinta told Shizuka innocently, his hazel eyes blinking widely as to confirm his innocence. A large glass of milk sitting between his legs as he sat down on the table that resided in the middle of the lounges. Pulling down the purple straw that rested in the glass, the small Mingen took a sip of his drink.

Now that Jinta wasn't trying to choke Shizuka, everyone could see what the Mingen actually was. Grey fur clad a small round body, short stubby legs and arms poking out from the sides. Large hazel eyes stared up at everyone behind from slightly closed eyelids. Jinta had a button size blue nose perched under his eyes with a large mouth underneath. On either side of the Mingens head was large, circular ears that looked similar to a Koalas.

"That was the reason why I didn't tell you, you idiot." Shizuka replied, her voice tired as she rubbed her head. The back of her head had landed on the floor harshly, causing a small bump to appear.

"How cruel mistress! Why would you leave Jinta behind?" Jinta questioned, standing up and jumping onto his 'mistress' lap.

"Because your annoying." She told him bluntly, looking down at the Mingen that fell onto the floor in shock. The Mingens fur clad body twitched slightly, limbs spread out as hazel eyes stared up.

"Does he always act like that?" Kurama asked curiously, causing blue eyes to turn to him. "Constantly, when he isn't whining and complaining he is overacting and being dramatic." Shizuka replied, her comment making the Mingen to spring up from the floor and onto the table.

"Jinta doesn't know what Shizuka is talking about. Jinta is a loyal Mingen who cares deeply for Shizuka. Jinta is never overdramatic." Jinta grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting as he plopped onto the table.

"... Liar."

Clonk!

"So you have an annoying fluff ball following you around. So what?" Kuwabara asked as they all looked away from the fallen Mingen.

"Mingens are more than that idiot." Hiei commented, gaining a glare from the orange haired teenager. "Say that again shorty!" Kuwabara exclaimed, jumping up in anger.

"I'm going to bed." Shizuka said quietly, standing up and walking to her room. Kurama sent her a concerned look to which she replied with a tired smile.

It was silent for a moment, the only noise really being heard was from Jinta who returned back to his spot on the table. Taking a small drink from his milk, Jinta turned to look up at the group of five.

"I'm glad mistress has found you all. She has been alone for so long Jinta was worried that she may never smile again." Jinta expressed his thanks, his small paws fiddling with each other.

"What are talking about Jinta?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned in a little closer to hear the Mingen.

"Mistress is one of the last of the temple of the pure 13th note. Ever since an accident that happened she has been alone, only ever really talking to Jinta and Lord Koenma. Jinta was so worried that she would never be the same until a few months ago."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mistress! You have returned! Jinta is so glad!" The Mingen shouted, running to where he heard the door to the small apartment that the two owned. When he saw his mistress though, Jinta paused._

_Shizuka had her head bowed, clothes ripped and her face tired. Taking off her shoes, Shizuka walked at a slow, robotic pace to the loungeroom where she took a seat on the black cushioned couch. Jinta plodded along after, taking a seat next to her. Silence filled the dark room, the light only coming from the moon which shone through the rooms window. _

_The two sat there for hours, no words being spoke between them. This was one of the few times that it happened but Jinta didn't push his mistress to say anything, knowing that she would instead clamp down even harder._

"_Jinta," Shizuka spoke up, her voice quiet. Black hair hid her eyes as her hands clutched her pants fabric tighter. "Am I a bad person?" She asked, her voice reminding the small Mingen of a child._

_Jinta looked up at Shizuka in worry, his hazel eyes searching her face. Moving slowly, the Mingen crawled into her lap, burying his head into her stomach and holding her. After a moment, Shizuka returned the hug back._

"_Never mistress. You just have had bad things happen to you."_

_"Then why am I always alone?"_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"When Shizuka went out a few weeks later, telling me she was needed for something in a few months time I saw something in my mistress that I had never really seen before." Jinta told them, his eyes sparkling alight.

"What was it?" Kurama asked though he already had an idea what it was.

"She was wanted." Jinta answered truthfully, turning to look at Kurama. "She was always need for her power and something to be controlled but this time she was wanted. To her that meant something greatly. She may act cold or she doesn't care but in fact its because she doesn't know how to act properly. She's been isolated for so long she doesn't want people to get too close in case they leave her again."

* * *

_**'That stupid little blabber mouth.'**_Kuro swore, muttering curses at the Mingen. "It's fine Kuro." Shizuka mumbled quietly in reply, pulling the ribbon from her raven looks. The little bells chimed quietly, filling the room with their noise as the musician sat down gently down on the plush bed.

_**'No it isn't Shizuka! He shouldn't be telling them-'**'Enough!' _Shizuka shouted in her mind to her other half, cutting the male off. _'He doesn't know any better. He just wants to make me... to make us happy again.' _

_**'Why don't you tell him the truth?'**  
_

Not answering, Shizuka moved and changed into her pajamas. She wore a tight white shirt with deep purple flannelette pants with a black print. Returning back to the bed, Shizuka removed her jewellery and placed it with nimble fingers on the table next to her.

_**'Shizuka?'**  
_

_'It gives the little one hope. Mingens are social creatures. The life I have forced him to live is hurting him.'_

_**'... Are you going to tell him?'**  
_

_'No, let him be happy for now. I will deal with the curse alone.' _Shizuka told Kuro firmly, stopping the conversation from going any further. The marking under her eyes glowed briefly, pain flashing in icy blue eyes as she fell backwards onto the bed. Hair spread around her face, bringing an innocent look to the hard hearted girl.

Closing her eyes, Shizuka's breath began to even out as she fell asleep. Completely unaware of the dangers that will arise in the future.


	11. 10 - Doctor Ichigaki

"That blabber mouth of yours Jinta is going to result in your death one day." I warned the Mingen who walked around me without a care. Waking up early this morning, I decided to head out to the stadium to watch the next matches, unfortunately Jinta followed.

"Aw, mistress shouldn't say stuff like that." Jinta whined, his little grey lip pouting as he his eyes started to water. Rolling my eyes in annoyance yet slight amusement, I turned my attention to watch the red haired fighter on the Dr. Ichigaki's team decapitate his fighter.

'_**The minotaur doesn't look happy.' **_Kuro commented as the gigantic snarling demon stepped onto the stadium ring. His large weight causing cracks to form underneath his feet as he demanded to fight even though his team has already loss.

'_He's an egotistical idiot.'_ I replied, sighing underneath my breath in boredom as I slouched across the railing. Though I felt lazy, my eyes moved quickly as I watched the orange and red haired men cut his limbs off before the one with black hair that was in a plait chop his head off too.

"Mistress? Did you notice the energy of that attack? It was human." Jinta observed, I tilted my head in recognition to his words as I studied the humans on Ichigaki's team.

"Yes, it was." I mumbled, my icy blue eyes narrowing.

'_**You going to fight tomorrow?' **_Kuro asked me curiously. '_No, they don't need me too. Not yet anyway.' _I replied, sighing out loud as turned to Jinta.

"Jinta, return to the room and quiet down. I would like to be alone for a while." I informed the Mingen, not even waiting to for a reply as I walked into the woods of the island.

Walking calmly, I waited until I was deep in the woods, before stopping. Spreading out my senses, I made sure no one was around before I pulled out the necklace charm from underneath my purple shirt.

Taking a seat on the ground, I rubbed my thumb over the red diamond, the jewel winking at me over the metal plate it sat on. '_**I can see you~' **_Kuro whispered, a small smile tugging at my lips as purple eyes appeared in my vision.

'_Kuro? Is it possible… I mean, do you think the clue could be here?' _I asked quietly. Violet eyes blinked up at me in confusion before realisation sinked in.

'_**It's possible. There might be a chance one demon has it. The clue to our past.' **_Kuro replied, his violet eyes hiding slightly behind skin coloured lids.

"But who?" I whispered out loud, tucking the necklace back underneath my shirt.

'_**I don't know.'**_

* * *

NEXT DAY

I threw a pebble at Yusuke's head causing a bump to grow at the side of his head, Kuwabara laughing at the teen. "Ow! Where the hell did you get that from?!" Yusuke shouted at me as I entered the main room to where he and Kuwabara sat eating breakfast. The masked fighter stood silently as they looked out the window.

"Outside obviously." I drawled as I took a seat opposite of Kuwabara, a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. "But why did you throw it at me?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Simple, I was bored." I answered, taking a sip of my drink while I ignored his spluttering. The bell tied in my hair chimed gently, filling the room with its quiet sounds. "That and think of it as payback for the comment. While I may look like a human do not forget that I am demon and don't think you can ever understand our kind fully." I informed him, hiding my sad smile behind my cup as I took another drink. Lucky for me Jinta was asleep and not listening at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah." He said carelessly, waving his hand as he took a drink from his own cup. I looked away from Yusuke and turned to Kuwabara. "Are you going to be alright for this upcoming match or will you fussing about this dream stop you?" I asked the teenager who scowled at me.

"I'll be fine. It just spook me was all." Kuwabara replied, gaining a nod from me.

"Then let's go kick some ass." Yusuke told us, getting a nod from Kuwabara, as the punk stood up.

As we walked through the hallways of the arena to the stone stadium, we were stopped by a teenager. What made my mood sour was when I realised why he looked so familiar. It was junior, Koenma.

"Looks like we have a fan." Yusuke presumed, hands in pockets as he tried to look cool.

"I'd say I'm a little more than that Yusuke." Koenma replied, his pacifier moving as he talked. '_**Oh great, toddlers here.' **_Kuro grumbled, causing me to chuckle underneath my breath.

"Wait a minute. Junior on the forehead and a squeally voice. Your Koenma's older brother!" Yusuke exclaimed, pointing a finger at the boy while taking a step back. '_Lord help us all if that was true.' _I thought, shaking my head.

"As far as I'm aware Koenma doesn't have any brothers and I should know, I'm him." Koenma said quickly, annoyance lacing his voice as he looked down at Yusuke due to him being slightly taller. "As a cool teenager!" He finished, his normal toddler voice showing as he grinned widely.

'_**And to think he was all grown up.' **_Kuro mocked to which I rolled my eyes.

"Yo, Kuwabara. Thanks for helping out Yusuke all the time, it's nice." Koenma said to Kuwabara, putting on a 'cool guy' act. Kuwabara soaked up the praise while Yusuke gave him a look.

"Thanks for helping him out too Shizuka. It's great to know you did this without asking for anything in return." Koenma said to me, making my eyes look into his.

"Hm, I returned the favour you asked of me. Nothing more." I replied cooly, waving his thanks off. '_**Liar~' **_'_Shut up Kuro.' _

"So sucker mouth. What are you doing here?" Yusuke questioned curiously, dragging Koenma's attention back to him.

"Well; one, I'm your spirit detective boss. Two, I am the owner of your team and three, I have a way to help." Koenma explained, his pacifier joggling up and down as he talked. "Yusuke Urameshi, your spirit egg is about to hatch."

"Excuse me?" Yusuke questioned in confusion.

'_**Why the hell does he have an egg?' **_Kuro asked in confusion. '_Beats me.' _I replied.

"Your golden egg you moron! The egg of the spirit beast I gave you for your life ordeal, remember!" Koenma shouted in frustration.

"I have no clue." Yusuke answered, slamming his fist into his hand as he smiled at the angry teenage spirit god.

"Brief recap. I gave you an egg that would hatch a spirit beast that would probably bite off your head." Koenma explained angrily before calming down. "But wisely you gave away your chance of revival, hatching the beast prematurely, thus saving Keiko from the fire. This sacrifice was the true answer to the ordeal and boom! You're back to life. But the egg stayed with me, so you never actually hatched, only it's spirit energy was unleashed."

"Ever since you became spirit detective the egg, unbeknownst to you, has been feeding on your souls merritt and now, after nearly a year, will hatch." Koenma explained to the confused teen.

"Hey, that's pretty slick. Taking care of my egg like that. You could have scrambled it and I would have never known." Yusuke told Koenma, smiling like a goof as he crossed his arms. "How insightful." Koenma drawled.

'_I don't think he realises how important this is.' _I thought, Kuro chuckling in my head.

"But it's not hatched yet. You still have to depend on the skills Genkai taught you for now." Koenma informed the teen. "Hopefully, the spirit wave technique will be enough for this fight." Koenma continued, looking at the mask fighter as he said this.

What Yusuke said next however didn't reassure Koenma or me. "Right. Spirit wave. Never actually perfected that one. We were busy." Yusuke said.

My hand connected with my forehead, "Idiot" passing out of my lips as Koenma squeaked in surprise.

"Thanks for the info though. That egg thing sounds pretty cool." Yusuke continued, leading the way as the masked fighter, Kuwabara and I followed.

"You died?" I asked Yusuke curiously, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

Yeah, I pushed the kid out of the way of an oncoming car. Turns out he would have survived either way and that my heroic sacrifice lead to me being a tool for spirit world." Yusuke explained. I nodded my head in acceptance to his answer.

"How did you get involved with spirit world?" Yusuke asked, making me turn my head to look at him.

"Spirit world needed to keep an eye on me so I had to work for them for a few years." I replied.

"F*** this shit"

"Welcome to life detective."

* * *

Demons around us shouted in excitement for the six person battle royal. It was the three humans on Doctor Ichigaki's team versus the humans on our team and right now, it doesn't look good for us.

"Stop fooling around and fight you idiots!" I shouted, leaning forward slightly as I watched the fight. '_What the hell is wrong with them? Can't they see the attacks?' _I asked mentally, frowning slightly. '_It doesn't help that Yusuke can't access his spirit energy either.'_

'_**I can understand why Kuwabara is reluctant to fight.' **_Kuro commented resulting in me to pause in my train of thoughts, closing my eyes as I pursed my lips. '_**They did this to save their master. A man they saw as their father.'**_

'_It's a weakness.' _I spat in return, opening my eyes as I watched the three controlled humans chase after Kuwabara and Yusuke, the orange haired boy sending his golden rings at the group, this being the only attack the two can see, before being followed by the attacks of the other two, these being which only the masked fighter can see. '_They should have let the man pass on peacefully.'_

'_**Shizuka! Just because Master Tadao didn't-'**_ '_Shut up. Don't even go there Kuro.' _I hissed, pushing his thoughts away as I payed attention once more to the fight.

"Fight back you idiots! Stop feeling sorry for them! They are the enemy right now!" I shouted, transferring my anger at Kuro to the others.

"Shut the hell up Shizuka!" Yusuke responded, causing me to growl in anger. Yusuke did a handstand to avoid an attack, only leaving him wide open to another grizzly claw. If it wasn't or the masked fighter taking the attack and kicking Yusuke out of the way, the punk boy would be dead most likely.

Moving quickly, I ran over to the masked fighter as Koto moved also to start the countdown for them. "Are you alright?" I asked, giving the fighter room as they peeled them self off the stadium wall. '_She's beautiful.' _I thought in awe as the damage from the attack tore the mask they wore, revealing a young woman underneath.

Carmel brown eyes looked up at me, pink locks bouncing as they nodded. Without saying anything the masked fighter leapt back into the fight, Koto stopping her countdown as she ran back to the arena.

Suddenly, one of Doctor Ichigaki's demon henchmen, a lizard of some sort, fell from the sky, skidding of the arena stage and almost crashing into Koto. '_Time to move.'_ I thought, leaping over to stand next to Boton as something large crashed where I just stood a moment ago.

"Hey guys! You're late." Yusuke commented, the two demons starring apathetically at the rest of us, standing tall on the robot that crashed on the stadium's inner wall.

"**It seems like the other members of the Urameshi team have arrived also. Hiei, Kurama, can you tell us where you've been?" **Koto asked curiously, her tail twitching as she did.

"Sorry, a thirty foot killing machine wanted a word with us." Hiei said, red eyes burning slightly in anger.

"M5 told us other three are still alive. The verucchi on the human fighters backs are the source of Doctor Ichigaki's mind control." Kurama continued, anger leaking through his voice as he spoke, evergreen flashing in response to the emotion as he bowed his head. "And in their present state it would be fatal to remove them. The three are completely innocent. They didn't know the implant would control them, they were told it was blood research." The redhead continued as the three humans stood up off the ground.

'_They still need to be stopped however.' _I thought, though Kuwabara still stayed strong in his faith that they needed to save the three fighters.

"And that's not the extent of it I'm afraid." Kurama said, snapping me from my thoughts. "It seems the doctor caused their masters illness in the first place."

I fumed in silent anger, my hands bunching into fists as Doctor Ichigaki's laugh echoed through the stadium. This… This disregard for life. The evil bastard only joined this tournament to gain Yusuke's body.

"_You, my little puppet, is all that I need. Once I have control of you, I will be able to destroy everyone who stood against me. Nothing will stop me."_

'_He's just like him. He's just like Tadao.' _I thought, bowing my head as I opened my eyes. I stayed still, watching as Yusuke tried to attack the doctor, only for them to be hit back into the team. Hiei and Kurama tried to run into the ring but were stopped by Koto who told them they could not enter the ring.

I moved quietly as everyone was distracted by the fight, Kuwabara standing still as he accepted the attacks sent at him by the three controlled humans. Kuwabara was knocked out of the ring due to a three-on-one attack, the masked fighter and Boton going to check up on him.

I paused on my movements as I saw the fighters crying, tears of blood dripping down their faces. "Kill us." They pleaded, wanting to stop fighting but not able. This riled Yusuke up, his spirit energy soaring high as he attacked the three. He was doing much easier than before, it seems that he was able to see the attacks now.

Moving once more, I now stood behind Ichigaki as had turned away to do some calculations on his device.

"52.725%!" He exclaimed in surprise, not noticing that I was standing there.

"You shouldn't be trusting calculations to see if the fight is in your favor Ichigaki." I said quietly as Kurama and Hiei stood behind me. Ichigaki turned his head slowly to face us, his already grey skin paling at the glare I sent his way.

"While power is always important in a fight. A person's heart is always what contributes in the end. This is something your control can not " I informed the doctor, causing a growl to escape past his lips.

"Buzz off!" Ichigaki ordered though I stayed still. "I must have pressed a wrong number or something. Come on you lab rats! Kill him!" The doctor shouted, the three controlled humans listening to his commands.

Yusuke went to shoot his spirit gun but was forced to stop as the masked fighter ran back onto the field, her mask wrapped back around her face as she stopped Yusuke's attack. '_She's planning something.' _I thought, crossing my arms as Kurama and Hiei returned back to Kuwabara and Boton while I just moved away from the doctor.

Performing a hand sign, the masked fighter started to chant something under breath, resulting in a massive tornado made from spirit energy to form. Ichigaki shouted at his team to attack, his team forming their attacks as they went to attack the masked fighter.

Releasing the tornado, the masked fighter formed a blue dome to spread out from where she now crouched, the attack stopping the three controlled humans and forcing Yusuke to back away.

'_So much energy.' _I thought, watching as the verucchi exploded from each of the fighters back after the masked woman stabbed each one in the heart. The fighters spirit energy disappeared as they fell to the ground, the dome no longer holding them up.

Koto began her count down, nothing stopping her as she announced our team the winners.

* * *

"Strike." I murmured, watching the mutated doctor fly through the air and into the stadium. Turning, I watched sadly as I saw the three students cried as they reunited with their master.

'_Is that what it's like?' _I asked quietly, my right hand holding my left arm's elbow tightly. '_**Guess we may never know.' **_Kuro mumbled, his voice entering my mind once more.

'_It seems so Kuro.' _I responded, my eyes watching as the four left the arena to head home. '_But then if we did, I guess we wouldn't have ever met these foolish idiots.' _I continued, watching my own injured team mates.

My….

Friends.


End file.
